The Future of Us
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Bukan Byakuran-sama yang membunuh ayahku Tsunayoshi—" apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Hayato? Kalau bukan Byakuran yang membunuhnya, lalu siapa? /chap. 4, Determination/
1. The World 10 Years Later

**Title : **The Future of Us

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family / Adventure

**Warning : **Shounen Ai, Semi-AU, OOC, rombak dari cerita asli ^ ^;

Bisa dibilang sequel dari cerita Insieme :)

KHR Belong to Amano Akira

.

**Chapter 1, The World 10 Years Later**

.

Suasana di markas Vongola nampaknya sedang tenang-tenang saja, dengan beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang—melakukan patrol dan juga beberapa maid yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Di beranda lantai dua tampak empat orang yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan tentu saja beberapa makanan kecil untuk mengisi sore mereka.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskannya Natsuki?" pria berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru langit itu tampak menatap kearah anaknya yang duduk di hadapannya. Giotto, bersama dengan G dan juga Natsuki bersama dengan Hayato tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tampaknya penting.

"Aku tahu kalau ayah juga akan memiliki Tsuna—sama seperti apa yang aku fikirkan," Natsuki menyerup teh yang ada di depannya sambil menutup matanya, menikmati harum dan juga rasa dari teh itu. Hayato—Storm Guardian dari Natsuki juga tampak tenang dan menuangkan kembali minuman itu saat ia melihat gelas milik Natsuki kosong, "lagipula—saat Ring Battle Tsuna bisa mengalahkan Xanxus-nii dan juga aku…"

"Ya," Giotto tersenyum dan menghela nafas, meletakkan gelasnya yang baru habis setengah, "aku tidak menyangka perkembangannya akan sepesat itu. Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan bu—"

DHUAR!

…

"Ah sial—pekerjaan lagi…"

…

"Ini semua salahmu ahou-ushi!"

Gokudera, tampak bertengkar dengan Lambo yang tentu saja tidak mau kalah dan membentak Gokudera juga. Yamamoto dan juga Ryouhei tampak mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tetapi tentu saja itu semua tidak berguna saat Gokudera malah memarahi Yamamoto dan juga Ryouhei.

"Kau yang menendangku bakka-dera! Lambo-sama tidak salah apapun!"

"Maa, maa—bukankah ada yang lebih penting kita lakukan sekarang," Yamamoto mencoba untuk menenangkan keduanya, walaupun senyumannya tampak terlihat di wajahnya, tetapi tersirat juga kekhawatiran akan sesuatu dan lain hal—satu hal yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajahnya jika itu tidak menyangkut keluarganya dalam bahaya.

"YA! KITA HARUS SEGERA MENEMUKANNYA!"

"DIAMLAH TUFT-HEAD, AKU TAHU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!" Gokudera yang tampak emosi dengan suara Ryouhei yang sudah kelewatan ambang batas pendengaran manusia itu semakin mengamuk.

"Gokudera! Apa yang kalian lakukan, dan suara ledakan apa tadi!" G tampak berjalan bersama dengan Giotto, Natsuki, dan juga Hayato. Melihat ayah dan juga kakak kembarnya itu, Goku tampak berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka.

"Hm? Kukira Tsuna bersama dengan kalian—" Natsuki tampak menoleh dan menemukan ketiga orang itu tampak gugup dan wajah mereka tampak pucat pasi. Menoleh kearah yang lain—tidak menatap kearah Natsuki, Giotto, G, dan juga Hayato.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Gokudera?" Hayato yang sepertinya paling waras diantara mereka bertujuh pada akhirnya angkat bicara dan menatap kearah Gokudera. Walaupun nada suaranya tampak tenang, Gokudera bisa melihat aura gelap yang terpancar dari wajah kakaknya itu.

"I—ini semua salah Ahou-ushi! Dia menembakkan Juunen Bazooka pada Tsuna-sama!"

…

"Lalu, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Gokudera tampak diam kali itu, tidak menatap kearah kakaknya dan tidak ingin menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Yamamoto?"

"Sebenarnya—" Yamamoto tertawa pelan dan menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya.

…Flash Back…

"Tsuna! Lambo-sama ingin makan kue!"

Suara Lambo yang tampak merengek pada Tsuna terdengar saat Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto tampak sedang belajar bersama di kamar Tsuna. Mendengar suara Lambo, Tsuna segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap kearah sang anggota termuda di mansion Vongola itu.

"Dimana Natsuki, kau bisa meminta pada Natsuki Lambo…"

"Natsuki sedang bersama dengan paman Giotto, Lambo-sama ingin bermain dan makan kue," mengorek hidungnya, tampak menatap Tsuna yang memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Lambo bingung. Untuk apa Natsuki dan ayahnya bersama dan seperti membicarakan hal penting hingga Lambo tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut.

"Oi, Ahou-ushi, jangan mengganggu Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera yang tampak kesal karena Lambo mengganggu waktu mereka belajar tampak menggenggam rambutnya dan mengangkat Lambo tinggi-tinggi saat ia sedang berdiri. Meronta, tampak Lambo mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Gokudera.

"Lepaskan Lambo-sama, ahou-dera!"

"Kau fikir aku mau kau perintah?" memukul kepala Lambo dengan keras sebelum melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Lambo terjatuh dan terduduk, diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"La—Lambo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna berjalan mendekat perlahan sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Lambo sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"To—tolerate…!" mengeluarkan sebuah bazooka, yang tentu saja adalah Juunen Bazooka. Inginnya mengarahkannya pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi entah kenapa Tsuna tampaknya sedang sial, melihat bahwa moncong bazooka itu ada di depannya—siap menembaknya dengan peluru yang ada di dalamnya.

"HIEEE!"

"Tsuna/Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto mencoba untuk menolong Tsuna yang akan tertembak itu.

BUM!

…

"Begitulah—" menunjuk dengan telunjuknya, tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil tersenyum kaku. Giotto, Natsuki, G, dan juga Hayato tampak terdiam—menatap mereka tidak percaya.

Jadi, Tsuna tertembak oleh Juunen Bazooka?

"Lalu—dimana sosok Tsuna sepuluh tahun yang akan datang?" tampak sangat penasaran dengan itu semua—Natsuki tampak menatap Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa diam dan tidak menjawabnya.

"Itulah masalahnya—sosok Tsuna sepertinya tidak berganti dengan sosoknya 10 tahun yang akan datang," Yamamoto tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Giotto dan juga Natsuki yang terdiam. G dan juga Hayato tampak menoleh kearah boss mereka masing-masing, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan mereka yang membatu.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan kenapa Tsuna tidak berpindah?"

…

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan satu kemungkinan—" Gokudera yang tampak menatap kearah lain, tampak sangat cemas dan juga gugup. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan kemungkinan yang ia fikirkan, tetapi memang hanya ini satu-saunya kemungkinan yang terpikir olehnya saat ini, "—kalau memang Tsuna-sama tidak berganti menjadi sosoknya yang berada di masa 10 tahun yang akan datang, mungkin itu karena—sosoknya 10 tahun yang akan datang itu tidak ada…"

"Maksudmu—"

"Mungkin—Tsuna, 10 tahun yang akan datang sudah—"

"Giotto/Natsuki!" Hayato dan juga G tampak terkejut saat Giotto dan juga Natsuki pingsan secara bersamaan. Saat semua orang panik karena keadaan mereka berdua, Yamamoto sendiri yang sepertinya—tumben—menyadari sesuatu yang sedaritadi tidak dibahas oleh mereka.

"Bukankah, yang lebih penting—kenapa sudah lebih dari 5 menit dan Tsuna tidak kembali juga?"

…

'_Ugh—apa yang terjadi,' _Tsuna tampak membuka matanya untuk melihat ke seluruh sisi tempatnya berada. Gelap, tidak ada setitik cahayapun yang masuk. Ia bisa merasakan kalau ia dalam keadaan berbaring, susah untuk bergerak dan bau bunga tampak sangat menyengat,_ 'ah—aku terkena tembakan Juunen Bazooka milik Lambo. Apakah itu artinya aku terkirim ke masa depan? Tetapi dimana ini?'_

Mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya ke atas, sesuatu menghalangi cahaya yang masuk—dan Tsuna mencoba untuk menggerakkannya perlahan.

"Ah terbuka—" mencoba untuk bangkit, menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya matahari langsung masuk ke dalam iris matanya. Bangkit dan duduk, meletakkan apapun yang tadi menghalangi cahaya untuk masuk ke dalam tempatnya berbaring. Menoleh, menemukan dirinya berada di tengah hutan lebat, "—ini, dimana?"

Masih mengedarkan pandangan, dan kini tertuju pada benda tempat yang ia buat untuk berbaring.

"Kalau aku tertembak Juunen Bazooka, itu artinya aku bertukar dengan sosokku 10 tahun yang akan da—" menyadari tempatnya berbaring, sebuah peti berlambangkan Vongola dan angka II, beserta dengan bunga lily yang mengelilingi tempatnya berbaring. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi, "HIEE! Kenapa aku ada di peti mati!"

"Siapa itu!"

Suara yang tampak familiar tetapi sedikit berbeda itu membuat Tsuna terkejut dan segera berbalik menuju ke asal suara. Siluet seseorang yang tampak familiar itu semakin mendekat, "ka—kau…"

"H—huh? Hayato-senpai?" sosok yang tampak tidak berubah, mulai dari gaya rambut dan juga wajah itu membuat Tsuna semakin terkejut. Tetapi, tentu saja yang paling terkejut saat ini adalah pemuda berambut perak itu, yang dengan segera berlutut dan memegang bahu Tsuna.

"Tsuna-sama!" menunduk dan menutup matanya erat, Tsuna tampak sadar dengan panggilan yang diberikan padanya itu. Hayato tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu, dan hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ka—kau Gokudera-kun?"

"Ma—maafkan aku Tsuna, aku benar-benar minta maaf…" menunduk, terus mengucapkan maaf berulang kali sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Tsuna.

"A—apa? Sa—sakit Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna menyerengit sakit saat pegangan pada bahunya semakin erat membuatnya merasa sakit. Dengan segera sang storm guardian melepaskan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Tsuna…"

"Ma—maaf, tetapi aku tertembak oleh Juunen Bazooka dan membuat diriku bertukar dengan sosokku 10 tahun yang akan datang," mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun fikirannya masih kacau dan tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa ini. Gokudera tampak menatap Tsuna sejenak, wajahnya tampak terlihat sedih dan juga sakit.

"Begitu, hanya bisa 5 menit—" menghela nafas berat dan mengambil sesuatu dari jas hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto pemuda berambut merah yang memakai kacamata, "—Tsuna, kalau kau kembali ke masamu, segeralah habisi orang ini. Namanya adalah Irie Shouichi. Ini adalah fotonya di masa ini, tetapi kau mungkin bisa saja menemukan waja yang mirip dengannya di masamu…"

"Tu—tunggu, maksudmu menghabisi itu, membunuhnya?"

"Aku tahu ini susah Tsuna, tetapi dirimu di masa ini sudah terlambat, dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah mengubahnya dari masamu!" suaranya tampak bergetar, Tsuna juga bisa melihat tubuhnya yang gemetar, "ka—kalau saja ia tidak ada, Byakuran tidak akan mungkin membentuk Sin Squad itu…"

"B—Byakuran? Sin Squad?" baru saja akan menanyakan tentang hal itu lagi, tetapi ia sadar ada sesuatu yang lebih ingin ia ketahui, "G—Gokudera-kun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu! Kenapa—aku bisa berada di dalam peti mati…"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Gokudera tampak terkejut dan menatap Tsuna yang masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa—dirimu di masa ini berada di dalam peti mati?"

"I—itu karena—" baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, saat tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang datang dan akan menyerang Tsuna saat itu. Dengan segera Gokudera mendorong Tsuna menjauh, "awas Tsuna!"

DHUAR!

Tsuna yang tampak terlempar dengan segera menatap kearah Gokudera yang tampak terkena serangan langsung tadi.

"G—Gokudera-kun!" baru saja akan mendekat saat sebuah tembakan hampir saja mengenainya. Menoleh kearah asal tembakan, menemukan seseorang berambut panjang dengan memakai sebuah google menatap kearahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, radarnya berasal dari sini—maaf saja, aku harus mengakhiri perjalananmu sampai disini saja—Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Dan yang ia lihat setelah itu hanyalah tembakan flame yang menuju ke arahnya. Menyebabkan asap yang mengepul dan menghilangkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

"Hanya seperti itukah—Vongola Secondo yang sudah dilatih oleh Reborn?"

"Kau mengetahui tentang Reborn—" suara itu tampak mengejutkan sosok itu dan ia menemukan Tsuna yang sudah berubah menjadi HDWD mode dan menggunakan Zero Point Breakthough Reverse, "—siapa kau?"

"Minus point!" tampak terkejut dan baru saja akan menembak Tsuna kembali saat ia bergerak cepat menuju ke belakang sosok itu dan akan menyerangnya. Sosok itu segera menunduk, tetapi Tsuna dengan segera melancarkan serangan yang telak mengenai perutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menggunakan Dying will Flame?"

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja gerakan sosok itu semakin cepat, dan ia sudah berada di atas pohon yang ada di dekat Tsuna. Jubahnya tampak terkoyak karena serangan dari Tsuna, membuat Tsuna bisa melihat dengan jelas—jika sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Ap—"

"Begitu—ternyata kau memiliki potensial besar… bahkan kekuatanku yang penuhpun tidak bisa mengalahkan semangat bertarungmu," perempuan itu tampak tersenyum puas dan kali ini mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan memasukkan salah satu cincin yang ada di tangannya ke dalam lubang yang ada di dalam kotak itu, "tetapi—dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang di era ini—kau tidak akan mungkin selamat!"

Lagi-lagi serangan flame yang tampak mengarah langsung pada Tsuna—tetapi kali ini tampak sebuah flame berwarna merah yang menyelimuti sebuah tulang yang membentuk lingkaran melindunginya.

"System CAI—Gokudera!" perempuan yang tampaknya mengenai sosok Gokudera itu menoleh dan menemukan Gokudera yang terkurung dalam sebuah tali yang terbuat dari flame itu membuka sebuah kotak yang hampir sama dengan cara pemakaian yang dilakukan perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lal Mirch, kau bisa membunuh Secondo!"

"Aku hanya mengetes kekuatannya," Lal melihat Tsuna yang tampak turun dan menonaktifkan flame di dahinya sambil menatap binging Gokudera dan juga perempuan bernama Lal Mirch itu, "ia lulus…"

"Tidak sampai memakai box weapon bukan, lagipula Niidaime ini bukan berasal dari masa ini—" Gokudera menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna, "maafkan aku Tsuna, namanya adalah Lal Mirch, dan ia berasal dari CEDEF…"

"A—ah begitu, tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau tidak menyadari sesuatu Gokudera?" Gokudera menatap bingung Lal, begitu juga dengan Tsuna, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, sudah lebih dari 5 menit berada di masa ini…"

…

"Be—benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak kembali ke masaku!" Tsuna tampak panik karena baru saja menyadari hal itu. Gokudera sendiri tampak baru sadar, tetapi terlihat tidak begitu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, "bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali!"

"Mungkin—sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas saja untuk sekarang," Gokudera menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna, "kita akan memikirkan cara untuk mengirim anda kembali ke masa anda…"

"Ka—kalian juga bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa ini padaku bukan?"

Gokudera maupun Lal tampak sedikit cemas dan juga terdiam mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Tetapi pada akhirnya Gokudera mengangguk begitu juga Lal.

"Yang pasti kita harus mencari tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu—sebelum Millefiore menemukan kita," Gokudera memasang sebuah rantai yang menyelimuti beberapa cincin di jarinya. Mengambil cincin yang sama, memberikannya pada Tsuna, "walaupun anda tidak memakai cincin Vongola, tetapi cincin yang diberikan paman Giotto sudah cukup untuk memberitahukan keberadaan kita. Sebaiknya anda pakai ini Tsuna…"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan memakainya dengan segera.

"Lalu—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dimana yang lainnya—dan kenapa kita berada di tengah hutan seperti ini?" Tsuna berjalan mengikuti Gokudera dan juga Lal, sambil meminta penjelasan yang masuk akan atas semua yang ada di sana, "apakah ini hutan yang berada di sekitar mansion?"

"Ya—"

"Kalau begitu, kita dalam perjalanan menuju ke mansion bukan?" Tsuna menatap Gokudera dan juga Lal secara bergantian, hanya menemukan raut wajah yang sedih dan juga kesal.

"Satu tahun yang lalu—mansion Vongola tempat kita tinggal dihancurkan oleh Millefiore—" Gokudera menghela nafas dan suaranya tampak pelan dan hampir berbisik, "—mereka merencakana Vongola Hunt, dan langkah pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah menghancurkan markas tempat kita berada…"

"Vongola—Hunt?"

"Mereka mengincar seluruh anggota Vongola—mencoba untuk menghabisi mereka satu per satu—" Tsuna menatap Gokudera tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "—beberapa bulan sebelum membangun basecamp baru yang sebelumnya sudah berjalan dan hampir selesai, kami semua bersembunyi di markas Cavallone dengan bantuan paman Enzo dan juga Dino…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dan juga Natsuki? Paman G dan juga yang lainnya—" Tsuna tampak menyadari ekspresi Gokudera yang mengeras dan tampak kesal juga sedih—lebih daripada yang tadi ia lihat, "—dan, tentang sosokku yang berada di peti mati itu…"

Tsuna sudah menyadarinya—dari awal ia muncul hingga akhirnya penjelasan tentang terjadinya Vongola Hunt. Ia sudah tewas pada masa ini—saat Millefiore melakukan Vongola Hunt.

"Selain kau—sebelumnya sudah ada beberapa guardian Vongola yang tewas karena Vongola Hunt itu Sawada Tsunayoshi—karena mereka mengincarmu dan juga ayahmu…" Tsuna tampak membelalakkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lal, "korban pertama dari Vongola Hunt—terjadi karena kesalahpahaman dari pihak CEDEF maupun pihak Vongola."

…

"Kami mengira kalau yang menjadi targetnya adalah paman Giotto, dan untuk menangkap Millefiore, kami memberikan pengawasan ketat terhadap orang yang mendekati paman Giotto, siapapun—" Gokudera tampak berbicara dengan nada datar dan tatapannya tampak kosong karena suatu hal.

"Siapa—yang tewas saat itu?"

Gokudera tampak tidak mengatakan apapun, kepalan tangannya tampak semakin kencang hingga telapaknya memutih dan ia hanya menutup matanya saja. Lal yang mengetahui dan melihat ekspresi wajah Gokudera tampak hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Tsuna.

"Saat kami lengah, Giotto Vongola mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan markas Millefiore. Saat itu, kami memusatkan perlindungan pada Giotto saja—tidak menyadari jika target yang diincar oleh Millefiore bukanlah dia—" Lal menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Tsuna, "—korban pertama dari Vongola Hunt adalah—sahabat sejak kecil, tangan kanan, juga Storm Guardian Vongola Primo, ayah dari Gokudera—yaitu G…"

…

"APA!"

…

To Be Continue

…

Cio : hyahahaha X D oke, me ga bisa tahan diri buat publish ini ffic! Tentang Future Arc yang mungkin terjadi kalau ada Primo Guardian yang masih hidup dan jadi orang tua mereka X D ah masalah Natsuki dan juga guardiannya, kalau bingung—itu urutannya sama kaya cerita **Insieme**, jadi versi dewasa dari Guardian Decimo itu adalah guardiannya Natsuki atau saudara kembarnya Tsuna.

Dan tentang kematian dari G, jangan kaget ;) karena ini ada hubungannya sama Sin Squad dan Millefiore ;) dan jalan ceritanya bakal beda banget walaupun inti ceritanya sama. Ya iyalah, bahkan Gnya mati aja ga ada di Future Arc yang official kan?

Setelah ini mungkin me bakal publish Our True Fate sama Unforgetable Memories, jadi tunggu aja ya ^ ^;

List nama yang dipake buat nama Guardian :

Giotto : G (Storm Guardian), Ugetsu (Rain Guardian), Knuckle (Sun Guardian), Alaude (Cloud Guardian), Lampo (Thunder Guardian), Spade (Mist Guardian)

Tsuna : Gokudera (Storm), Yamamoto (Rain), Ryouhei (Sun), Kyouya (Cloud), Lambo (Thunder), Mukuro + Nagi (Mist)

Natsuki : Hayato (Storm), Takeshi (Rain), Ryou (Sun), Kyou (Cloud), Rokudo (Mist)

Yep X D selain Sun dan Cloud, guardian Natsuki pake nama depan dari guardian Tsuna. Dan sosoknya silahkan bayangkan TYL dari masing-masing karakter walaupun umurnya lebih muda 10 tahun. Selisih usia antara guardian Natsuki dan Tsuna adalah 5 tahun—semuanya kecuali Tsuna dan Natsuki yang kembar.

Dan memang Natsuki belum punya Thunder Guardian :) dan siapa Thunder Guardiannya di Future Arc? Silahkan saksikan nanti di chapter selanjutnya~ X D

RnR please~


	2. About Millefiore

**For Felicia : untuk Insieme tanyakan pada yang bersangkutan, me Cuma bantu nulis aja ^^;**

**Title :**The Future of Us

**Rated :**T

**Genre :**Family / Adventure

**Warning :**Shounen Ai, Semi-AU, OOC, rombak dari cerita asli ^ ^;

Bisa dibilang sequel dari cerita Insieme :)

KHR Belong to Amano Akira

.

**Chapter 2, About Millefiore**

.

"Saat kami lengah, Giotto Vongola mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan markas Millefiore. Saat itu, kami memusatkan perlindungan pada Giotto saja—tidak menyadari jika target yang diincar oleh Millefiore bukanlah dia—" Lal menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Tsuna, "—korban pertama dari Vongola Hunt adalah—sahabat sejak kecil, tangan kanan, juga Storm Guardian Vongola Primo, ayah dari Gokudera—yaitu G…"

…

"APA!"

Tsuna menatap kearah Gokudera yang tampak hanya diam dan berjalan—seolah tidak ada yang ia dengar mengenai ayahnya. Tetapi Tsuna tahu, apa yang didengarnya tentu saja membebani fikirannya. Walaupun hubungan Gokudera dan ayahnya tampaknya tidak terlalu baik karena selalu bertengkar, tidak mungkin Gokudera tidak merasakan perasaan sedih mendengar ayahnya tewas.

"G—Gokudera-kun…"

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna—" Gokudera tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya—mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menghela nafas berat dan panjang, "—lagipula, itu salahnya terlalu bodoh sehingga terbunuh begitu saja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi tangan kanan dari paman Giotto…"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hayato-senpai?"

Senyuman Gokudera tampak memudar saat mendengar nama kakaknya di sebut oleh Tsuna. Merasa aneh dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari raut wajah Gokudera, ia ingin semakin mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu—tetapi ia akan bersabar dan menunggu jawabannya dari Gokudera.

"Aniki—"

POOF!

"—aku tidak mungkin!"

"HIEE!" Tsuna terkejut begitu juga dengan Lal saat tiba-tiba saja sosok Gokudera di selubungi oleh asap pink yang cukup tebal dan familiar, "G—Gokudera-kun?"

"Ah, suara ini—TSUNA-SAMA!" belum asap pink itu hilang, sosok Gokudera 10 tahun yang lalu—tepatnya pada masa Tsuna berada tampak menerjang dan memeluk Tsuna dengan erat, "syukurlah, kukira aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu Tsuna!"

"EEEH! Kenapa Gokudera-kun juga terkirim kemari!"

…Sebelumnya~…

"Kakek tua, kenapa kalian bisa tenang saja sementara sampai sekarang Tsuna-sama tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya!"

Gokudera, tampak menatap kearah ayahnya yang tampak membaca beberapa laporan dan tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah membawa Giotto untuk beristirahat, G langsung berkutat dengan sebuah kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh anak buahnya. Hayatopun tampak memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Natsuki saat itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Gokudera, aku sudah meminta Spanner untuk menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," G tampak berdecak kesal karena anaknya itu mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Lalu, apakah sudah ada kabar dari si lollipop itu?"

"Belum, dan ini bukan hal yang mudah—sudah 1 jam sejak Tsunayoshi tertembak dan tidak ada tanda ia akan kembali…"

"Bagaimana kalau tembakkan kembali Bazooka itu padaku, aku bisa mencari Tsuna-sama!"

"Jangan bodoh!" G tampak meninggikan suaranya yang sebelumnya tampak biasa saja, "kalau kau sampai ikut menghilang itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana! Bersabarlah dan jadilah anak baik sebelum Spanner menemukan cara untuk membawa Tsuna kembali!"

…

"Tch—" Gokudera memutuskan untuk diam dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan ayahnya. Membaca buku yang ada di depannya dan tidak menatap ayahnya yang sesekali melihat Gokudera yang tampaknya kesal sekali dengan sifat santai yang ditunjukkan G. Tetapi ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah dan pada akhirnya malah berakibat fatal.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya—" Gokudera menatap ayahnya dari sudut buku, masih dengan tatapan kesal dan juga bibir yang tampak membentuk kurva maksimum itu, "—kau beranggapan kalau Tsuna, sudah tewas bukan? Makanya sosoknya 10 tahun yang akan datang tidak kembali ke masa ini…"

Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya mengangguk, walaupun itu hanya pemikirannya saja, tetapi tetap saja itu mengganggunya sekali. G menatap Gokudera sebelum tawa pelan terdengar dan ia menatap anaknya itu.

"Kau panik sekali mendengar kalau sudah menyangkut Tsuna," G tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum—menurunkan kertas yang ada di tangannya dan menatap anaknya itu, "tenang saja—Tsuna tidak akan semudah itu mati. Kau tahu itu—"

"Te—tetapi, kenapa ia…"

"Pasti hanya ada kerusakan pada Juunen Bazooka, dan Gianni serta Spanner akan menemukannya dengan segera," menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki, mencoba untuk rileks.

"Tch—walaupun begitu…"

"Aku jadi penasaran—" Gokudera menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung. G hanya memberikan senyumannya yang penuh arti dan tangannya memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "—bagaimana kalau aku yang berada di posisi Tsuna? Saat yang ada di fikiranmu adalah, aku sudah tewas?"

…

"Ja—jangan berbicara macam-macam!" wajah Gokudera sejenak tampat cemas seolah ia benar-benar mendengar kalau ayahnya tewas, "kau tidak akan mungkin mati semudah itu. Bagaimanapun kau tangan kanan dari boss mafia terbesar di Italia sekarang ini. Lagipula, orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mungkin mati begitu saja dengan mudah…"

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi—apakah kau akan bersedih Gokudera?" dengan senyuman yang tampak tidak bisa dibaca artinya, Gokudera tampak seolah dipermainkan oleh ayahnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena marah dan juga malu.

"Ja—jangan bercanda dengan kata-katamu itu kakek tua!" kesal karena dipermainkan oleh ayahnya, dan G yang senang mempermainkan Gokudera membuat keduanya tidak menyadari sebuah peluru bazooka yang melayang dari jarak yang cukup jauh, "A—aku tidak mungkin—"

POF!

…

"Gokudera…?" G tampak terkejut karena tidak melihat sosok Gokudera yang tertutupi oleh asap pink. Berharap ada sosok yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi—tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah ruangan kosong tanpa ada sosok Gokudera disana.

…

"Be—begitulah," menjelaskan masalah yang ia ketahui dari Millefiore, Vongola Hunt, dan semua yang ia ketahui—kecuali kematian G yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada Gokudera saat ini. Setelah mendengar semua itu, tampak Gokudera yang menyudut sambil memeluk lututnya, dengan aura gloomy yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, "G—Gokudera-kun?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya diriku di masa ini lakukan, kenapa Tsuna-sama bisa tewas begitu saja!"

"I—ini bukan salahmu, lagipula tidak ada yang menyangka akan seperti ini—" Tsuna mencoba untuk menenangkan Gokudera yang tampak mengamuk sendiri pada dirinya yang berada di masa ini.

"Aku pasti akan membunuh orang yang bernama Shouichi itu, setelah kembali ke masa kita…"

"I—itulah masalahnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa kita," Tsuna tampak menatap Gokudera, cemas karena ia tidak bisa kembali ke masa mereka, dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka untuk kembali ke masa itu, "dan sepertinya kau juga terjebak di sini Gokudera-kun…"

…

Suasana Gloomy yang tercipta diantara mereka tampaknya membuat empat persimpangan di kepala Lal semakin jelas sebelum ia memukul dengan keras kedua orang yang ada di depannya saat ini—membuat mereka berdua mengaduh sakit.

"OI! APA-APAAN KAU!"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk murung, kita harus kembali ke markas dan memberitahukan pada semuanya," Lal tampak berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Tsuna tampak hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti Lal, begitu juga dengan Gokudera.

"La—Lal-san, bisa kau teruskan ceritamu tentang masa ini?"

…

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya—Millefiore terus melakukan Vongola Hunt hingga sekarang," Lal yang mengerti kalau Tsuna tidak ingin memberitahu tentang kematian G terlebih dahulu pada Gokudera tampak tidak mengatakannya begitu saja, "selain itu, ia juga memasang anti Tri-ni-sette…"

"Trinisette?"

"Kekuatan yang besar—yang akan dimiliki oleh seseorang yang memiliki tujuh buah Vongola Ring, Mare Ring, dan juga Pacifier yang di miliki oleh para arcobalenno. Para anggota Millefiore memiliki mare ring—" Lal tampak terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Me—mereka belum memiliki cincin lainnya bukan?"

…

"Sampai saat ini—mereka sudah memiliki lima dari tujuh buah pacifier." Tsuna dan juga Gokudera tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Menatap Lal yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, "mereka membuat anti tri-ni-sette yang—membuat semua arcobalenno yang kalian ketahui—"

Tsuna tampak memiliki firasat buruk tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lal saat itu.

"—mereka semua tewas karena alat itu…"

"Apa! Ja-jadi, Reborn, Fon-san, dan juga Colonello-senpai—" Lal hanya mengangguk, Tsuna tampak terlihat agak shock karena mendengar mantan tutornya, dan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa ia bayangkan akan tewas itu diketahui sudah meninggal 10 tahun kemudian.

"Tetapi mereka tidak mendapatkan pacifier milik Reborn, karena dirimu di masa ini segera menyelamatkan pacifier itu dan hingga sekarang masih aman berada di tangan Vongola," Tsuna dan juga Gokudera menghela nafas lega mendengar itu semua.

"Etto—rasanya ada yang terlupakan," Tsuna menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang dilupakan oleh mereka. Baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sebuah mesin yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Lal yang melihat itu dengan segera menarik mereka berdua untuk bersembunyi.

"I—itu Gola Mosca! Kenapa mereka bisa memilikinya—" Tsuna terkejut melihat mesin yang pernah dimunculkan pamannya dan juga Xanxus itu.

"Mereka berhasil mendapatkan blue print dari Gola Mosca itu," Lal berbisik sambil melihat Gola Mosca itu tampak akan melewatinya, "tetapi selama mereka tidak menangkap radar dari kita, ia tidak akan—"

"Oh tidak!" Tsuna tampak sedikit berteriak, dan segera menutup mulutnya walaupun suaranya tampak tidak cukup besar untuk didengar.

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

Saat Gola Mosca itu akan menjauh, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik—mengacungkan senjatanya kearah mereka bertiga, membuat Lal terkejut dan segera muncul untuk mengalihkan perhatian benda itu.

"Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita!"

"Lal, Gokudera-kun membawa Storm Ring di tangannya, kita lupa memberikan rantai buatan Mammon itu padanya!" Tsuna tampak panik dan Lal hanya bisa menggerutu pelan, mengutuk kecerobohannya sendiri dan kebodohan dari Tsuna.

"Kalian cepat lari dari sini, akan ada anggota Vongola yang pasti berada di sekitar sini," Lal mencoba untuk menembaki Gola Mosca itu, "aku akan memperlambat gerakannya…"

"Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri melawannya Lal!"

"Dasar bodoh—bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal i—" Gola Mosca tampak mendekati Lal dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, tidak memberikan kesempatan Lal untuk siap dengan serangan itu.

"LAL!"

Saat serangan Mosca itu akan mengenai Lal, tampak sebuah serangan yang mengenai kepala Mosca itu hingga sedikit terbelah. Baik Lal, Tsuna, maupun Gokudera tampak menatap ke arah orang yang menggunakan serangan itu.

"_Attaco di Squallo—_ternyata berlatih dengan Varia tidak buruk juga," suara yang sangat familiar itu tampak membuat Tsuna tersadar dan menatap sosok yang memiliki suara itu. Pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu dan memakai jas berwarna hitam yang sama dengan Gokudera dari masa ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Paman Ugetsu!" Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak terkejut melihat pria yang tidak berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ugetsu menatap Lal sebelum beralih pada Tsuna dan juga Gokudera.

"Eh, misiku kali ini hanya menjemput agen CEDEF Lal Mirch, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dua keponakanku ini," tertawa lepas seperti biasa dan menatap Tsuna serta Gokudera, "tetapi, apakah hanya perasaanku atau memang kau mengecil Gokudera? Lalu Tsunayoshi—apakah ini ilusi atau hantu?"

'_Sudah dipastikan ia adalah paman Ugetsu…' _sweatdrop melihat bagaimana santainya Ugetsu saat bertemu dengan mereka sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka berkesimpulan jika pria itu benar-benar Asari Ugetsu.

"Se—sebenarnya kami tertembak oleh Juunen Bazooka, dan terjebak di masa ini," Tsuna tampak tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah, begitu—dari masa lalu? Seharusnya aku tahu itu—" Ugetsu tampak tertawa datar, "—pantas saja kau masih sehat seperti ini Tsunayoshi-dono…"

"Be—begitulah," Tsuna tampak tersenyum, sementara Gokudera hanya bisa menatap pamannya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali—Gola Mosca ini hanya akan berhenti bergerak beberapa saat, bertarung dengan mereka adalah salah satu mimpi buruk yang mengerikan," Ugetsu tampak berjalan dan melewati Gola Mosca. Tsuna, Lal, dan juga Gokudera tampak hanya diam dan mengikuti Ugetsu berjalan. Selama perjalanan, Tsuna tampak bercerita tentang apa yang terakhir kali terjadi sebelum ia terkirim ke masa depan.

"Ah, jadi kalian baru saja melakukan Ring Battle? Sudah lama sekali—tetapi ingatanku seperti baru saja terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu," Ugetsu tampak tersenyum, "sepuluh tahun—merubah semua yang terjadi kau tahu?"

…

"Vongola juga tampak baik-baik saja denganmu dan Giotto-dono sebagai pemimpinnya!"

"E—eh, apa maksud paman denganku dan ayah?" Tsuna tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, karena ayahnya belum memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi Vongola Secondo. Dan Tsuna mengira kalau Natsukilah yang menjadi penerus ayahnya, "bagaimana dengan Natsuki?"

"Ah, apakah anda belum mengatakannya pada mereka Lal-dono?"

"Mereka hanya menanyakan tentang Millefiore, aku malas menjelaskannya," Lal tampak memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mengatakan?"

"Kaulah yang menjadi Vongola Secondo Tsunayoshi-dono, yah—karena Giotto-dono bisa disebut pensiun muda, ia juga tetap ikut mengatur Vongola…"

"EEEH!" baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Mata Gokudera tampak berbinar-binar mendengar hal itu.

"Kau hebat Tsuna, bagaimana dengan para guardiannya?" Gokudera menatap Ugetsu yang tampak tersenyum.

"Kau menjadi Storm Guardian sama seperti ayahmu, lalu Yamamoto menjadi Rain Guardiannya, Ryouhei Sun Guardian, Kyouya Cloud Guardian, Lambo Thunder Guardian, Mukuro dan Chrome Mist Guardian," menjelaskan panjang lebar, tatapan Gokudera semakin bersemangat mendengar hal itu, "ah, kau juga menjadi tangan kanan yang hebat Gokudera-kun…"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin kalau dari kakek tua itu! Apakah aku lebih hebat darinya di masa ini?"

Baik Tsuna, Lal, maupun Ugetsu yang mengetahui tentang keadaan G tampak hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ya, kau sangat hebat di masa ini Gokudera-kun," Ugetsu tampak tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas berat, "tetapi G lebih hebat darimu!"

"Tch—tentu saja kau memujinya, bagaimanapun kakek tua itu adalah kekasihmu," mendengus kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Tsuna hanya tertawa dan menatap Ugetsu yang tampak sekilas tersenyum sedih.

"Ah, tentu saja—di masamu kami masih bersama," Ugetsu tampak tersenyum—kali ini tampak dipaksakan. Gokudera dan Tsuna tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar perkataan Ugetsu, "sekitar dua tahun yang lalu—kami memutuskan hubungan kami. Dan tentu saja sekarang ini aku dan G hanyalah memiliki hubungan relasi kerja…"

"E—eh, paman G dan Ugetsu-san…"

"Yah, memang susah dipercaya—tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya. G selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, katanya aku jadi tidak berkonsentrasi karena hubungan kami semakin dekat," Ugetsu tampak tertawa datar dan melihat Gokudera serta Tsuna yang hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

'_Pasti karena paman G/kakek tua itu yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi…' _

"Hei, apakah kita tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat? Bukankah jarak dari tempat ini sampai markas masih cukup jauh?" Lal yang sedari tadi tampak diam pada akhirnya angkat bicara dan menatap kearah Ugetsu yang membalas tatapannya.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya—untung saja tidak kelewatan. Informasi tentang letak markas yang kau dapatkan itu salah, kita sudah hampir sampai," berhenti di salah satu sisi dari hutan, melihat sekelilingnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kotak lagi. Mengeluarkan salah satu cincin yang ada di tangannya—memasukkan kembali cincin itu ke dalam lubang yang ada di kotak.

Kotak itu tampak terbuka, dan sesuatu tampak terbang keluar—seekor burung yang langsung menukik ke atas.

"Ini adalah pertahanan paling dasar untuk mengecoh lawan—jangan sekalipun menengok kearah atas Tsunayoshi, Gokudera—" Ugetsu tampak menatap Tsuna yang tiba-tiba merasakan air tampak turun dan saat mendongak, hujan tampak turun dengan sangat deras.

"A—apa ini, seperti air yang jatuh begitu saja!"

'Ia bisa menggunakan weapon box tanpa menggunakan Vongola Ring?' Lal menatap Ugetsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat ke depan!"

"Kemari Tsunayoshi-kun, Gokudera-kun—" Ugetsu tampak membuka sebuah pintu menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Tsuna yang hanya bisa melihat samar segera berjalan dan masuk ke dalam markas itu bersama Gokudera dan juga Lal. Sebuah lorong panjang terlihat di sana, dengan pencahayaan yang remang.

"Whoaa! Jadi markas itu ada di bawah tanah?"

"Begitulah, masih ada enam gerbang yang sejenis dengan ini—Vongola sudah mulai mencurigai Byakuran saat ia menginginkan untuk beraliansi dengan Vongola, ia tahu kalau Byakuran hanya mengincar cincin Vongola dan juga Pacifier milik Colonello, Uni, Fon, dan juga Reborn—" Ugetsu berjalan hingga ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, "—itulah sebabnya ia merencanakan enam pintu masuk. Dan jika tidak menggunakan sidik jari dan juga flame, tidak akan mungkin bisa membuka pintu ini…"

"He—hebat, ayah merencanakan semua ini?"

"Ingin tahu sesuatu yang menarik?" Ugetsu tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Tsuna, "kau yang merancang dan membuat semua ini Tsunayoshi…"

"E—EH! Aku?"

"Ya, kalau tidak salah—saat usiamu 20 tahun, awalnya hanya sekedar untuk markas cadangan, tetapi malah menjadi markas utama sejak Vongola Hunt…" terus berjalan hingga di depan sebuah pintu yang tampak diselimuti oleh sensor berwarna.

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah—yang aku tahu, Gianni membuatnya. Semacam sensor pendeteksi—" Ugetsu, Tsuna, dan juga Gokudera tampak berjalan begitu saja dan tidak ada efek apapun pada sensor itu. Dan pada saat Lal melewatinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan dengan segera kesadarannya hilang dan langsung pingsan.

"L—Lal!"

"Tenang saja, ia hanya tidak bisa menerima perbedaan tekanan dari luar dan juga di dalam sini—apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang," Ugetsu tampak mengecek keadaannya sebelum menggendong Lal dalam gaya bridal.

"Sebaiknya kita menemui Giotto terlebih dahulu—ia pasti akan sangat terkejut melihatmu," Ugetsu tersenyum setelah mengantarkan Lal ke ruangan kesehatan, dengan segera mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki lambang Vongola dan angka I disana, "Giotto—ini aku…"

"Masuklah Ugetsu—" suara itu tampak menunjukkan kelelahan dan juga tekanan batin yang diderita oleh Giotto. Baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera tampak hanya bisa diam dan berdiri di depan pintu—tertutupi oleh sosok Ugetsu yang berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu, "—bagaimana keadaan Lal?"

"Sepertinya sensor itu memang bekerja padanya—tetapi ia sudah berada di tangan yang tepat, sebentar lagi ia akan siuman," Ugetsu tampak tersenyum lebar dan menatap Giotto yang tampak bingung dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat gembira Ugetsu—apakah ada berita bagus?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang aku temukan saat mencari Lal Mirch di hutan Vongola?" Giotto tampak memiringkan kepalanya dan bingung—tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dari Ugetsu sebelum tampak sosok Tsuna yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Ugetsu, mengintip ayahnya yang tampak tidak berubah selama 10 tahun berlalu.

"Hai ayah—"

…

"T—Tsuna?" Giotto dengan segera berdiri, menatap tidak percaya anaknya yang tampak sehat dan juga hidup—sementara yang ia tahu hingga beberapa detik yang lalu adalah tubuh Tsuna masih berada di dalam peti mati di salah satu sisi hutan Vongola. Berjalan dan mencoba untuk melihat apakah itu adalah ilusi atau memang sosok Tsuna yang tampak sehat walaupun terlihat lebih muda, "ini benar-benar kau—" memeluk erat Tsuna dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas kepala Tsuna.

"Oh Tsuna, kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau dan juga G tidak ada—aku benar-benar tidak percaya aku masih bisa melihatmu lagi," mengecup dan mengusap kepala Tsuna, sambil bernafas lega.

"Kakek tua itu tidak ada?" semua yang ada di ruangan itu tampak terdiam—Gokudera menatap mereka penuh curiga, dan perkataan Giotto sudah cukup untuk membuat kecurigaan dari Gokudera semakin bertambah. Giotto menatap Ugetsu yang hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat, "memang ia kemana?"

"Gokudera-kun," Ugetsu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mencoba untuk tegar saat mengatakan keadaan G pada Gokudera saat itu, "G—tewas dalam serangan Millefiore, ia adalah korban pertama dari Vongola yang tewas saat penyerangan di markas utama saat itu…"

…

"E—Eh?" Gokudera tampak terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Ugetsu itu.

'_Kalau saja saat itu—kau menemukan fakta bahwa aku sudah tewas, apa yang kau rasakan Gokudera?'_

.

**To Be Continue**

.


	3. Gesso, Giglio Nero, and—Guida Famiglia?

**For Felicia : bakal banyak kok XD kan di warning ada Sho-ai, tapi ga sekarang~**

**For Zhao : Makasih ya ^ ^ ini sudah diupdate~**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah review :)**

**Title : **The Future of Us

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family / Adventure

**Warning : **Shounen Ai, Semi-AU, OOC, rombak dari cerita asli ^ ^;

Bisa dibilang sequel dari cerita Insieme :)

KHR Belong to Amano Akira

.

**Chapter 3, Gesso, Giglio Nero, and—Giuda?**

.

"Gokudera-kun," Ugetsu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mencoba untuk tegar saat mengatakan keadaan G pada Gokudera saat itu, "G—tewas dalam serangan Millefiore, ia adalah korban pertama dari Vongola yang tewas saat penyerangan di markas utama saat itu…"

"Ap—" Gokudera tampak menatap Ugetsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ayahnya—tewas, seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa ia bayangkan akan tewas dalam waktu 10 tahun, bahkan saat penyerangan pertama, "—kalau kakek tua itu menginginkan lelucon seperti ini, maka aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau ini tidak lucu!"

…

Gokudera menatap Ugetsu, Giotto, bahkan Tsuna yang hanya bisa diam dan tidak menatapnya. Itu sudah menjadi sebuah sinyal kalau yang dikatakan oleh mereka adalah benar. Ayahnya sudah tidak ada, lelucon yang dibuatnya menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Gokudera saat ini.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis bodoh—" seseorang dengan segera memukul kepala Gokudera dengan palu yang berwarna hijau. Tsuna tampak terkejut dan dengan segera bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya.

"Tu—tunggu, palu besar berwarna hijau itu…!"

"Ciaosuu, dame-Tsuna," bayi berkostum seperti hewan peliharaannya itu kini mendaratkan tendangan menuju ke wajah Tsuna dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Re—Reborn, bukankah kau—"

"Mati? Aku tidak akan semudah itu mati dame-Tsuna—" Reborn melompat ke atas bahu Giotto.

"Tetapi memang benar—seharusnya kau sudah mati Reborn," Giotto tampak terkejut begitu juga dengan Ugetsu yang mengangguk pelan dan tidak kalah terkejut.

"Maaf—sebenarnya Reborn-san juga berasal dari masa lalu," seseorang berambut pendek hampir botak dan pendek serta gendut itu tampak muncul—Gianni, mekanik Vongola yang tidak berubah walaupun 10 tahun sudah berlalu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, saya sedang berada di tengah hutan di dekat makam dari Reborn-san, dan tiba-tiba saja ada asap pink yang menyelubungi tubuh Reborn—UGH!" dengan segera Gianni tampak tersungkur karena tendangan telak dari sang pelaku—Reborn sendiri.

"Tiga orang kalah…" Giotto _sweatdrop _melihat anaknya, Gokudera, dan juga Gianni yang tersungkur karena Reborn—sementara Ugetsu tampak tertawa melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semua ini dame-Gio, Ugetsu—" Reborn menatap Giotto dan juga Ugetsu yang langsung merinding mendengar nada suara dari Reborn—mengangguk cepat. Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Gianni tampak memegangi kepalanya dan bangkit.

"Ah, dame-Tsuna—ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu," Tsuna menatap kearah Reborn yang tampak menunjukkan raut wajah dan nada yang serius—sangat serius, "kita bukan hanya terkirim ke masa depan dan tidak bisa kembali. Tetapi, satu hal aneh yang terjadi adalah—kita bukan terkirim ke masa 10 tahun setelah masa kita, tetapi hanya 9 tahun 10 bulan…"

…

"EHHH! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu—" Reborn tampak diam dan melompat ke bahu Tsuna kali ini. Tsuna sendiri hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, mengingat bahkan Reborn yang ia kira serba tahu itu kini tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka, "—yah, kita beruntung karena tidak terkirim ke tempat yang aneh…"

"Ah, benar juga—dimana ini? Maksudku, tempat apa yang ada di luar?"

…

Ugetsu, Giotto, dan juga Gianni tampak mencoba untuk mengutak-atik sebuah komputer dan juga layar yang besar di ruangan tamu yang ada di markas Vongola itu. Menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap, bangunan bertingkat yang cukup familiar.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di sana—terlalu gelap," Tsuna mencoba untuk meneliti setiap centi dari tempat itu.

"Ah, tempat ini…"

"Kalian harusnya tahu tempat ini—kalian pernah mengunjunginya," Ugetsu menyuruh Gianni untuk memperjauh jarak pandang, menunjukkan sebuah bangunan sekolah yang sangat besar itu.

"Na—Namimori! Tetapi bukankah katanya kita berada di markas Vongola? Kukira yang dimaksud adalah markas di Sicilly," Tsuna tampak menatap Giotto, Ugetsu, dan juga Gianni yang tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Karena kami berada di sini—berarti, apapun yang terjadi disini adalah masalah kami," Reborn menatap Giotto, Ugetsu, dan juga Gianni, "apa yang terjadi di masa ini…"

"Semua aliansi dari Vongola—markasnya terus diserang secara acak oleh Millefiore. Itu adalah salah satu rencana Vongola Hunt yang mereka lakukan sampai sekarang," Ugetsu menerangkan dengan nada yang tampak serius dan tidak menatap Tsuna maupun Gokudera, "mulai dari penyerangan Vongola yang pertama, hingga kematian Tsuna—sebelum akhirnya mereka tidak bergerak sampai kalian muncul…"

…

Gokudera mengeratkan giginya, mencoba untuk menahan dirinya sebelum mencengkram kerah pakaian Ugetsu dan mendorongnya dengan keras ke dinding yang ada di dekatnya.

"G—Gokudera-kun!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan! Kenapa Tsuna bisa sampai tewas seperti itu—" Gokudera tampak marah pada Ugetsu, walaupun yang ia tujukan juga pada Giotto dan juga semua anggota Vongola lainnya, "—kau harusnya bisa melindungi Tsuna bukan? Dan juga—kakek tua itu!"

Menunduk, tubuhnya tampak gemetar karena hal itu—

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melindunginya!" menutup matanya erat, walaupun tidak mengatakan siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'nya', Ugetsu tampak hanya diam dan tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf—"

"Persetan dengan kata 'maaf' itu!"

"Gokudera—hentikan," suara Giotto tampak memutuskan perkataan dari Gokudera, membuatnya menoleh, "ingat, kau dimasa ini juga berada di markas ini sebagai Storm Guardian yang harusnya melindungi Tsuna saat ini…"

…

"Sial—" menghempaskan tangannya, menunduk sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari tempat itu meninggalkan Tsuna, Giotto, Ugetsu, dan juga Gianni serta Reborn disana yang terdiam karena itu.

"Biarkan dia sendiri—" Reborn tampak menatap Tsuna yang akan menyusul sebelum menoleh kearah Reborn dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya—" Giotto yang melihat kondisi Ugetsu yang tidak cukup baik hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas, "—mungkin Lal sudah menceritakannya pada kalian, Vongola Hunt dimulai dengan penyerangan markas utama, karena Tsuna dan juga aku tidak setuju dengan kerja sama antara Millefiore dan juga Vongola. Saat itu, aku, kau di masa ini, G, dan juga Gokudera tampak mengadakan pertemuan dengan Millefiore di markas utama sebelum pada akhir pertemuan mereka tiba-tiba menyerang markas dan pada akhirnya, menyebabkan beberapa orang tewas—termasuk G…"

…

"Setelah itu, mereka tidak menghiraukan semua panggilan kami untuk melakukan gencatan senjata—mereka menghabisi kita satu per satu, dan tujuan utama mereka adalah menghabisi semua guardian dari Vongola primo dan juga Secondo…"

"Jadi maksud ayah—kami yang berada di masa ini dalam keadaan bahaya?" Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk mencerna semua kata-kata dari Giotto.

"Bukan hanya itu—" Ugetsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya, "—semua yang berhubunga dengan Vongola, baik teman kalian di sekolah dulu dan juga semua aliansi Vongola juga menjadi korban…"

"Tu—tunggu, maksudmu jadi—"

"Tenang saja, untuk mengatasi masalah ini—pada akhirnya semua Guardian, baik Giotto-dono maupun Tsunayoshi-kun bergabung untuk membentuk kekuatan…" Ugetsu memutuskan perkataan Tsuna dan membuka matanya, "yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengumpulkan mereka semua."

…

Di salah satu bangunan bertingkat di Italia, tampak seorang pria yang memakai pakaian serba putih yang sedang menatap kearah jendela gedung itu dan hanya diam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Byakuran-sama," seorang anak buahnya tampak muncul dan membawa sebuah laporan, "saya mendapatkan laporan terbaru. Dari Squad ke 14, Tulip, Cavallone Secondo dan juga Primo ternyata lebih tangguh dari apa yang kita perkirakan selama ini. Tampaknya mereka mendapatkan kesulitan untuk menyerang mereka secara diam-diam…"

"Ah, seperti yang kuduga…"

"Kami juga mendapatkan laporan kalau tuan Irie Shouchi sudah sampai di Jepang dan akan memberikan laporannya langsung pada anda nanti…"

"Ah?" mendengar nama itu dipanggil ia menoleh untuk bertatapan dengan anak buahnya itu, "ternyata ia sampai cukup cepat—Shou-chan~"

Menoleh kearah anak buahnya itu, sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini…"

"A—ah, ya Byakuran-sama! Saya adalah anggota baru dari Squad keenam Mughetto—Leonardo Lippi F Rank!"

"Ah begitu?" tersenyum seperti biasa lagi, dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, "senang bertemu denganmu kalau begitu—dan tidak usah memakai '-sama' di belakang namaku…"

"E—eh tetapi…"

"Selama kau bisa membuatku senang dan menuruti semua yang kukatakan, aku akan merasa senang kau berada disini," tersenyum sebelum menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di dekat sana, tertutupi oleh kegelapan yang remang, "benar bukan?"

…

"Sudahlah—hentikan formalitas ini, aku ingin memintamu membelikan bunga untuk Shou-chan di Jepang sekarang…"

"Bu—bunga?"

"Menurutmu bunga apa yang cocok untuknya—" lagi-lagi menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu, yang bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Byakuran. Pakaiannya yang persis dengan pakaian milik Byakuran, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda—yaitu abu-abu tampak selaras dengan warna kulitnya yang cokelat muda itu, "—Na-kun~?"

Pemuda berambut kuning panjang dengan mata berwarna biru—sangat mirip dengan Tsuna dan menatap dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong kearah Byakuran itu hanya berjalan dan pada akhirnya berhenti di depan Byakuran—Natsuki Sawada, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah saudara kembar dari Tsuna.

"Anemon putih…"

"Kau memang pintar~" menepuk kepala Natsuki dengan sebelah tangannya, "kau dengar bukan Leo-kun? Aku ingin Anemon Putih yang banyak segera di bawakan ke tempat Shou-chan~"

…

"Mengumpulkan mereka semua?"

"Seperti yang kulakukan dulu—sudah menjadi tradisi Vongola, jika sesuatu terjadi pada markas maka tugas dari pemegang sky flame adalah mengumpulkan semua guardian," Giotto menatap Tsuna yang tampak masih sedikit bingung itu. Memang masalah ini adalah masalah yang tidak mudah untuk Tsuna saat ini, "tetapi, dengan metode pertarungan masa sekarang yang berbeda—aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya Tsuna…"

"Tunggu—aku tidak mengerti ayah," tampak kesal dan juga bingung dengan semua penjelasan dari Giotto, "dan—apa yang ayah maksud dengan semua teman-teman kami? Apakah itu berarti Kyoko-chan, Haru, dan juga I-Pin serta semua orang teman-teman kami juga dalam bahaya!"

"Pembunuh dari Millefiore sangat pandai untuk menyusup—aku takut mereka semua…"

"A—apa yang harus kita lakukan, kenapa kita hanya diam saja!"

"Kita akan melakukan serangan balas dendam—" Ugetsu tampak menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna, "—ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjemput Lal, I-pin dan juga Lambo-kun dalam perjalanan untuk melindungi Kyoko dan juga Haru…"

"Lalu, Bianchi dan juga Fuuta tampaknya bisa menjaga diri mereka masing-masing, dan sampai sekarang masih sering memberikan kabar pada kita. Untuk aliansi Vongola—Longchamp, lalu Mochida-kun teman kalian menghilang selama 2 hari ini—" Ugetsu tampak terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Paman Ugetsu—dimana Yamamoto?" entah kenapa ia ingin menanyakan hal itu—entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan lagi bahwa sesuatu sudah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, "ia—baik-baik saja bukan?"

…

"Cavallone kehilangan Enzio yang tewas terbunuh saat melindungi kami Vongola—semua guardian terluka saat penyerangan kedua di markas Cavallone dan saat itu—" Giotto seolah tidak menjawab perkataan Tsuna, membuat Tsuna menoleh kearah ayahnya itu, "—Yamamoto tewas, Tsuna…"

"T—tidak mungkin," Tsuna tampak terkejut, tatapannya tampak kosong dan menatap kearah Giotto serta Ugetsu—yang saat itu hanya menutup matanya dan menunduk, "ba—bagaimana bisa…"

…

Gokudera yang tampak berada di luar markas—di tengah hutan yang menjadi tempat peti mati Tsuna berada tampak berjalan dan mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu di tengah hutan itu. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, sambil sesekali ia mencoba untuk berhenti karena beberapa kali bertemu dengan Gola Mosca.

"Yang benar saja—aku tidak akan percaya sebelum melihatnya sendiri," Gokudera berjalan cepat, hingga ia menemukan sebuah peti yang tampak sama dengan milik Tsuna. Tetapi, perbedaannya adalah lambang yang ada di tutupnya itu. Lambang dari—Rain Guardian Vongola.

…

Tunggu—Rain Guardian Vongola?

Tangannya bergerak, mencoba untuk menggeser peti mati itu—menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang tampak cukup banyak berubah sejak 10 tahun ini. Lebih terlihat dewasa dengan rambut yang lebih pendek daripada di masanya. Lebih mirip seperti kakaknya—Takeshi.

Ya—yang terbaring disana adalah Yamamoto, seseorang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan, paling bodoh—tetapi sampai kapanpun, ia akan menjadi orang yang Gokudera sukai…

Dan sekarang, yang berada di depannya adalah kenyataan jika pemuda itu tewas.

…

Langit sudah menjadi gelap saat itu—dan Tsuna tampak berlari mencari Gokudera yang belum kembali dari markas hingga saat ini. Khawatir dengan keadaannya—dan kenyataan jika Yamamoto tewas, ia hanya tidak ingin Gokudera bertindak nekat dengan bertarung sendiri.

"Gokudera-kun, apakah kau mendengarku!" Tsuna berteriak sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, saat di satu sisi hutan itu, ia melihat sosok Gokudera yang meringkuk, memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya. Tsuna tampak diam dan berjalan perlahan, hingga akhirnya berada di depan Gokudera dan segera berjongkok, "Gokudera-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Mulai dari kau, lalu kakek tua itu—dan sekarang si bodoh itu…" Tsuna hanya diam dan menatap sahabatnya itu. Suaranya tampak gemetar—dan Tsuna tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah berada di dekatnya dan mendengar semua yang ingin dikatakan Gokudera, "semua yang ada di sekitarku—sejak dulu hingga sekarang selalu saja pergi. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukan sesuatu, karena aku selalu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga saat aku menyelesaikannya…"

"Dengar Gokudera-kun," Tsuna menatap Gokudera dan menghela nafas panjang, "aku tidak akan apa-apa, tenang saja—lagipula ada ayah dan juga Ugetsu-san serta yang lainnya, pasti aku akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan Hayato-senpai…"

"Dimana bakka-aniki itu?"

"Entahlah, ayah tidak memberitahuku—paman Ugetsu dan juga Gianni juga tidak…" Tsuna tampak tersenyum saat Gokudera memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menatapnya. Saat berbalik, Tsuna tampak menemukan sebuah peti mati yang baru ia sadari—memiliki lambang Storm Guardian di penutupnya, sama sepertinya. Tentu ia tahu peti siapa itu, "aku heran kenapa semuanya tidak dikubur saja seperti biasa…"

"Entahlah—" Gokudera tampak menghela nafas dan segera berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna menuju ke markas kembali, "maafkan atas sikapku tadi Tsuna…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mengerti, kalau aku jadi kau pasti juga akan tertekan bahkan lebih darimu saat ini—"

…

"Aku mengerti—jadi, Vongola mendapatkan serangan yang banyak saat berada disini," Reborn, dan juga Lal Mirch yang baru saja bangun, serta Giotto, dan Ugetsu tampak berdiskusi sementara Tsuna dan juga Gokudera tampak masih tertidur saat itu—esok harinya, "bukankah itu adalah tugasmu untuk memberikan laporan kemari? Tetapi karena komunikasi dengan CEDEF terganggu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja—menangkap Byakuran sendiri," Lal tampak berdiri dan menatap Reborn dengan tatapan serius.

"Jangan bodoh—lagipula diluar terpasang anti tri-ni-sette yang bisa berdampak pada tubuhmu," Giotto menatap Lal yang membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam dan juga serius.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku, aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk hidup. Berhasil atau tidak, aku akan mengambil risiko itu," Lal akan berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu, "lagipula—aku tidak akan lupa siapa yang membunuhnya saat itu…"

Entah kenapa tensi di tempat itu langsung turun sampai ke angka 0. Ugetsu tampak hanya diam dan menghela nafas—bagaimanapun Colonello adalah anak angkatnya, dan tidak mungkin ia tidak merasa tertekan setelah dua anaknya tewas saat penyerangan ini.

"Tsuna dan yang lainnya membutuhkan bantuanmu, apakah kau tidak bisa mengubah pemikiranmu?"

"Adanya kau, Giotto Vongola, Asari Ugetsu, dan juga yang lainnya sudah cukup—" berjalan menjauhi ketiganya dan akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau ingin menangkap pembunuh dari Colonello bukan?"

…

Lal tampak sedikit terkejut, sementara Ugetsu yang juga ikut terkejut tampak menatap Reborn sejenak dan menoleh kearah Lal sebelum tersenyum. Tidak menjawab—dengan segera pintu otomatis terbuka untuk menemukan Gokudera dan juga Tsuna saat itu.

"E—eh, selamat pagi Lal," tidak menjawab sapaan dari Tsuna, Lal begitu saja keluar dari ruangan dan membuat Gokudera serta Tsuna berbalik kearah Giotto dan juga yang lainnya, "pembunuh dari—Colonello?"

"Apakah kalian tidur nyenyak Tsuna, Gokudera-kun?" Giotto tersenyum lembut kearah kedua orang pemuda yang bukan berasal dari masa ini, "kalau begitu—kita bisa memulai untuk mencari semua yang ada…"

"Tu—tunggu ayah, aku tidak siap untuk melakukannya kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini!"

"Kau terlalu memikirkan Kyoko dan juga Haru—kalau seperti itu terus kau tidak akan bisa menemukan sisa Guardianmu dengan cepat, dan tujuan kita untuk mencari mereka juga untuk melindungi mereka berdua bukan?" Reborn menatap Tsuna yang terkejut dan terdiam.

"Tenang saja Tsuna-sama, I-Pin adalah murid dari Fon bukan? Ia akan bisa mengatasinya—"

"Kalau begitu—kami sudah berdiskusi untuk mencari siapa terlebih dahulu yang akan kita temukan," Giotto tersenyum tipis dan tampak serius dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, "Guardian yang harus kita temukan adalah guardian yang memiliki anggota terlengkap dan juga siap untuk bertarung—yang **terkuat **dan seharusnya kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud…"

"Ah, maksud ayah—"

"Begitulah—Cloud Guardian Vongola Primo dan juga Secondo, Alaude Hibari dan juga Kyouya Hibari," Giotto mengangguk dan Tsuna tentu saja setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu.

'_Kalau ada Kyouya dan juga paman Alaude, aku lebih merasa tenang—_' tersenyum gugup dan kembali mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya, "lalu dimana Kyoya dan paman Alaude sekarang?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu…"

"E—eh?" Tsuna _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan Reborn yang diiyakan oleh kedua orang dewasa yang ada di sana.

"Aku juga baru saja berpergian cukup lama—tentu tidak tahu dimana sebenarnya mereka berada, tetapi—kami mendapatkan Gambar ini beberapa hari yang lalu," menunjukkan sebuah foto burung kecil yang berwarna kuning.

"A—ah, Hibird!"

"Burung itu selalu ada dimana Kyouya atau Alaude berada di kota itu—itu menandakan kalau mereka berada di Namimori saat ini…" Reborn menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan datar, "selama aku disini, aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas—makanya, kau harus mencarinya sendiri dan membawanya kembali…"

"Tubuhmu benar-benar terkena dampak besar karena alat itu Reborn?"

"Jangan fikirkan hal itu sekarang—kita akan membicarakannya di saat yang tepat nanti," Tsuna hanya mengangguk—walaupun tampak keraguan di wajahnya.

'_Aku masih belum percaya diri untuk bertarung jika tidak ada Reborn…'_

"Tentu saja Ugetsu akan ikut dengan kalian," Giotto tertawa dan menepuk kepala anaknya, "aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya…"

"Lagipula—kalian memiliki kekuatan yang hilang di masa ini," Ugetsu tertawa dan menepuk pundak Gokudera yang kesal dengan sikap pamannya itu, "kalian membawanya bukan—sebagian dari Vongola Ring itu…"

…

"Bekas pabrik di blok 5, ini adalah salah satu dari pintu gerbang menuju ke markas—" Ugetsu, Tsuna, dan juga Gokudera tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat keadaan diluar.

"Hei, ada apa dengan sebagian Vongola Ring itu?"

"Ayo kita segera ke Nami-chuu…"

"Oi! Ojii-san, ada apa dengan Vongola Ring itu—kenapa kau menyebutnya hilang?" Gokudera tampak menatap Ugetsu yang tidak meghiraukan pertanyaannya—membuatnya cukup kesal.

"Ah, seharusnya kau tahu bukan—Giotto membagi tiga cincin itu saat Battle Ring, untuknya, Tsunayoshi, dan juga Natsuki," Tsuna dan juga Gokudera hanya mengangguk dan melihat cincin yang ada di tangannya saat ini, "cincin yang dipegang oleh Tsunayoshi, beberapa bulan sebelum serangan pertama—cincin itu dihancurkan…"

…

"EEEH! Si—siapa yang menghancurkannya!" Gokudera dan juga Tsuna terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

"Hehe—tentu saja pemimpin kalian Gokudera-kun, Tsunayoshi…"

"Ka—kalau begitu, aku yang—!"

"Tsuna-sama yang melakukannya?" Gokudera tidak kalau terkejut mendengarnya.

"Semua guardian mulai dari primo dan juga secondo tampak kaget dan menolaknya saat itu—tetapi kau tidak mengubah fikiranmu, bahkan saat Giotto membujukmu," Ugetsu tertawa ringan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Te—tetapi kenapa aku melakukannya?"

"Kau juga tidak tahu? Kami awalnya tidak mengerti seperti kau Tsunayoshi—kau tahu bukan, Vongola awalnya bukanlah sekelompok keluarga mafia, tetapi anya kelompok Vigilate biasa," Ugetsu berjalan mendahului Tsuna dan juga Gokudera untuk menunjukkan jalan pada mereka, "Tsunayoshi sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menghancurkan title dari 'Keluarga Mafia' Vongola untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi kelompok Vigilate. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia menghancurkan cincin itu—agar kekuatan tri ni sette tidak dipakai lagi…"

…

"Tetapi, pada akhirnya karena penelitian dari Verde dan juga Alaude serta Kyouya-kun kita bisa bertarung dengan cincin lain dan juga weapon box ini!" Ugetsu tampak sangat senang dengan apa yang ia bicarakan, "aku akan mengajarimu setelah ini—Gokudera-kun, Tsunayoshi…"

"A—ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan paman, dimana Natsuki dan juga yang lainnya?"

Baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna, Ugetsu merasakan pergerakan dan juga beberapa suara seperti pertarungan di dekat sana. Menoleh, menemukan ledakan dengan daya yang besar berada di sana. Lambo, serta I-Pin tampak sedang bertarung dan membelakangi mereka.

"Ada orang lain bersama dengan mereka—" Ugetsu melihat dua orang di belakang Lambo dan juga I-Pin.

"Ja—jangan-jangan mereka…"

"Kyoko-san, Haru-san, lari! Serahkan semuanya padaku!" I-Pin mencoba untuk melindungi kedua orang yang ada di belakangnya saat ini. Lambopun juga begitu, mencoba untuk menghalangi serangan dari musuh yang masih tertutupi oleh asap itu.

"Ah, diatas!" Tsuna melihat dua orang yang tampak terbang, salah satu memakai sabit besar dengan flame berwarna merah.

"Lakukan seperti yang disuruh olehnya—" pria berkulit hitam dan jenggot putih serta pakaian serba hitam itu tampak memerintahkan pria lainnya yang berambut panjang.

"Serahkan padaku kakak…"

"Millefiore Black Spell!" Ugetsu tampak bersiap dengan keempat pedangnya yang sudah diselimuti oleh Rain Flame.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyoko-chan dan juga Haru!"

"Kita harus bertarung—lepaskan rantai dari Mammon sekarang!" Ugetsu tampak berada dalam mode serius dan dengan segera berlari menuju ke arah Lambo dan juga I-Pin. Sementara dua orang musuh yang masih terbang diatas mereka tampak berbincang sambil menghubungi seseorang disana.

"Sepertinya ia menyadari seseorang berpisah dari mereka—ia menyerahkan semuanya pada kita untuk area luar ruangan—"

"Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku Tazaru-aniki—" tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri, pemuda berambut panjang itu melihat pria berkulit hitam di sampingnya.

"Jangan sombong Nozaru…"

Lambo dan juga I-Pin masih tampak mencoba untuk melindungi Haru dan juga Kyoko.

"Bawa mereka berdua pergi jauh Lambo—aku akan menahan mereka disini," I-Pin menatap Lambo yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin—dengan keadaanmu seperti ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Lambo tampak bersikeras tidak akan meninggalkan perempuan berdarah Cina itu.

"Ini dia—giliranku," Nozaru tampak menyabetkan sabitnya kearah Lambo dan juga I-Pin dengan Storm Flame terkandung di dalam serangannya. Serangan itu membuat asap yang mengepul semakin tebal, dan Nozaru dengan segera bergerak maju untuk mencari posisi siapapun yang ada di bawah, "itu dia—kau terlihat bodoh!"

Menebaskan pada bayangan seseorang di asap itu, tetapi serangan itu tertahan oleh pedang milik Ugetsu—tentu saja bayangan yang ada di sana adalah milik Ugetsu yang segera menangkis serangan dari Nozaru.

"Aniki, siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Ia **mungkin** salah satu dari target kita, kau tahu—aku tidak pernah mengingat nama orang yang akan kubunuh…"

"Tentu saja!" Nozaru melancarkan serangan kearah Ugetsu, yang terus ditangkis oleh Ugetsu dengan mudahnya. Dengan segera memberikan ancang-ancang yang terlihat familiar, Ugetsu mencoba untuk menyerang mereka.

"Shigure Shouen Ryu 8th form, Shinotsu Ame—" tentu sejak Battle Ring, Ugetsu juga mencoba untuk belajar menggunakan jurus itu dan mengembangkannya, sama seperti Yamamoto, "—tidak terlalu dalam untuk membunuhmu…"

"I—itu cukup dekat…"

"Aku mendengar Vongola memiliki beberapa _swordman_ yang tangguh—kalau begitu dia adalah…"

Tsuna dan juga Gokudera tampak mencoba untuk mendekati Lambo dan juga I-pin di belakang Ugetsu untuk melihat keadaan mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Vo—Vongola, Ahoudera!" Lambo tampak terkejut dan senang melihat mereka berdua.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan—" sosok perempuan berambut pendek sebahu tampak tersenyum dan menatap Tsuna serta Gokudera, "Tsuna-san akan menyelamatkan kita…"

'_Haru dimasa depan?'_ Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak terkejut melihat perubahan teman semasa kecilnya itu, _'ia terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini…'_

"Hahi! Haru—sepertinya berhasil menjadi lebih tinggi dari Tsuna-san dan juga Gokudera!"

'_Tetapi sepertinya sifatnya tidak terlalu berubah…'_

"Dasar brengsek—beraninya kau merusak pakaian yang sama dengan milik kakakku ini!" Nozaru tampak kesal dan melihat Ugetsu yang hanya tersenyum dan sudah siap dengan serangan selanjutnya. Saat sabetan selanjutnya tercipta, kali ini dengan segera ia memakai sebuah box yang sama seperti saat itu dan membuat sebuah perisai air yang menahan serangan itu.

"Kalian harus ingat ini semua—beberapa cincin memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka kotak ini…"

"Ah, yang paman maksud adalah ini?" Gokudera menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang mirip dengan kotak milik Ugetsu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Saat aku membuka peti dari kakek tua itu, aku menemukan ini beserta sebuah surat yang mengatakan untuk aku mengambilnya—" memalingkan wajahnya dari Ugetsu yang tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Itu mungkin—antara milik G atau milik Gokudera-kun dimasa ini…"

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mencobanya—" mencoba untuk memasukkan cincin itu kedalam lubang—tidak terjadi apa-apa, "—huh, apakah ini rusak?"

"Tidak—" Ugetsu tertawa mendengar reaksi dari Gokudera, "—di dalam tubuh manusia, bukan hanya darah yang mengalir. Tetapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, yang biasa disebut sebagai Hadou. **Tujuh hadou **yang mengalir di dalam tubuh kita—dan saat berharmonisasi dengan cincin maka **hadou **itu akan keluar dari cincin itu dan bisa menghasilkan energi yang besar. Itulah yang disebuh sebagai _Dying Will Flame_…"

Kali ini membuka sebuah kotak yang mengeluarkan hewan seperti burung wallet yang terbang sangat cepat dan mengintari Nozaru.

"Dia—benar-benar Vongola Rain Guardian Primo, Asari Ugetsu…"

I-Pin menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, tampak panik karena sesuatu.

"OH TIDAK! Kyoko menghilang!"

"Ti—tidak mungkin," Tsuna tampak panik dan menatap ke sekeliling mereka. Tetapi tidak ada tanda Kyoko berada di sana.

"Jangan bingung Tsuna, aku akan mengatasi orang-orang ini—sebaiknya kau segera tolong dia!"

"Ba—baiklah!" dengan segera ia berlari menuju ke dalam bangunan yang ada di dekat sana dan mencoba mencari Kyoko. Tazaru menyadari itu tetapi tidak menghentikannya—hanya tersenyum lebar dan penuh arti.

"Kau salah mengirimnya kesana Asari Ugetsu—kau fikir hanya ada kami berdua disini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ugetsu menatap Tazaru yang menghentikan serangannya begitu juga dengan Nozaru.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tahu—setiap misi Vongola Hunt, maka saat itu salah satu dari anggota Sin Spell akan ikut serta disana." Ugetsu yang menyadari dan mengerti maksud dari Tazaru tampak terkejut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di pedang itu.

"Sin Spell—?"

"_Guida Famiglia_—Squad terakhir dari Millefiore," Ugetsu menatap dingin Tazaru—satu hal yang jarang dilihat oleh Gokudera. Membuatnya penasaran akan Squad itu.

…

"Tiga Squad utama dari Millefiore?"

Reborn sedang bersama dengan Giotto dan juga Gianni, membaca beberapa laporan tentang Millefiore saat itu. Giotto hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas sambil ikut membacanya.

"Black Spell, White Spell, dan Sin Spell—" Reborn melihat Gambar Byakuran yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih itu. Semua informasi disana adalah mengenai White Spell yang bernama Gesso Famiglia, dipimpin oleh Byakuran dengan tangan kanannya—Irie Shouichi, "—kenapa hanya ada informasi tentang White Spell saja?"

…

"Kami tidak butuh laporan tentang Black Spell dan juga Sin Spell Reborn—" Giotto, tampak hanya diam dan tatapannya tampak memancakan kesedihan, "—kau mengetahuinya dengan baik siapa yang menjadi pemimpin dan juga anggota dari kedua squad itu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Black Spell—atau disebut Giglio Nero, pemimpin mereka adalah orang yang sangat kau kenal. Uni—Sky Arcobalenno, anak angkatku…" terkejut, tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto saat itu, tetapi melihat raut wajah sang Don Vongola, Reborn tahu itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon, "entah apa yang membuatnya bergabung dengan Millefiore…"

"Lalu—Sin Spell, atau nama lainnya adalah Guida Famiglia," menyadari sesuatu dari nama itu, Reborn lagi-lagi menatap Giotto yang hanya mengangguk seolah tahu apa yang difikirkan Reborn, "—pohon judas…"

…

"Sang penghianat…"

…

"Kyoko-chan, dimana kau!"

Tsuna menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, masih mencari Kyoko yang tampaknya berada di sana. Satu-satunya bangunan yang paling mungkin untuk tempat Kyoko pergi dari ledakan dan pertarungan yang terjadi. Walaupun sudah mencoba berkeliling, tidak ada tanda Kyoko berada disana.

'_Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyoko-chan—'_ mengambil nafas sejenak, tampak khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu, _'aku harus segera menemukan—'_

Saat ia berbelok dan akan mencari di sebuah ruangan, ia melihat sosok yang ia cari saat itu. Kyoko—yang saat itu rambutnya sudah panjang dan sedang terduduk di salah satu sisi ruangan itu.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang Tsuna-kun," Kyoko tersenyum lebar sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk, mencoba untuk membantunya berdiri, "maaf merepotkan—sepertinya kakiku terkilir…"

"Tidak apa-apa—ayo kita pergi…"

"Eh, tetapi—" Kyoko menoleh ke belakang Tsuna, dan Tsuna yang menyadari itu berbalik untuk menemukan pemuda berambut perak yang diikat satu dengan menggunakan kacamata dan sedang membaca buku itu tampak tenang menunggu di dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh, ada apa ini—"

"E—eh, Hayato-sen—" saat pemuda itu tampak berdiri, satu hal yang sangat menarik perhatian dari Tsuna adalah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Hayato. Mirip dengan milik Nozaru dan juga Tazaru, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda—berwarna abu-abu pucat, "—a, apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini—" Hayato berjalan semakin dekat dengan Tsuna dan juga Kyoko, Tsuna sendiri mencoba untuk melindungi Kyoko sambil menatap dengan tatapan terkejut kearah pemuda di depannya saat itu, "bukankah kau seharusnya sudah tewas Tsunayoshi?"

"Ke—kenapa kau memakai pakaian sepertinya, Hayato-senpai…?"

"Ah, tubuhmu mengecil—dan tampak lebih muda," menaruh tangannya di dagu, memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi, "Juunen Bazooka."

…

"Sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diriku dengan lengkap saat ini—Tsunayoshi," Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Hayato melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Sambil menggunakan cincin yang sudah diselimuti oleh flame, Hayato mengeluarkan sebuah senapan berbentuk tengkorak dari dalam kotak Box Weapon itu.

"Namaku adalah Hayato, Storm Guardian dari Giuda Famiglia—Squad ketiga Millefiore, Sin Squad…"

…To Be Continue…

Cliff untuk ketiga kalinya~ *evil laugh*

Yep, disini Squad Millefiore tambah lagi—Sin Squad, atau disini namanya Guida Famiglia. Mereka antagonis ;)

Nama Guida Famiglia diambil dari bahasa Italianya Judas—atau disini, pohon judas yang berarti sang penghianat.

Dan yaa~ Yamamoto mati disini, ada beberapa peti mati yang tersebar di dekat peti mati Tsuna di tengah hutan itu XD dan untuk saat ini yang mati itu G, Tsuna, dan juga Yamamoto x3

Ah, me jadi kasihan sama Ugetsu—ada tiga orang yang dia sayang mati : Colonello, Yamamoto, sama G XD

Udah ah, daripada semakin spoiler, silahkan Review lagi~


	4. Determination

**Title :**The Future of Us

**Rated :**T

**Genre :**Family / Adventure

**Warning :**Shounen Ai, Semi-AU, OOC, rombak dari cerita asli ^ ^;

Bisa dibilang sequel dari cerita Insieme :)

KHR Belong to Amano Akira

.

**Chapter 4, Determination**

.

"Namaku adalah Hayato, Storm Guardian dari Giuda Famiglia—Squad ketiga Millefiore, Sin Squad…"

Tsuna hanya bisa tersentak dan matanya melebar beberapa mili—tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, walaupun ia tidak mengetahui tentang Giuda maupun Sin Squad, tetapi kata-kata Millefiore sudah terngiang di kepalanya. Millefiore yang menghancurkan Vongola, membunuh pamannya dan juga sahabatnya, serta dirinya di masa ini. Lalu, kenapa Hayato—bisa berada di kelompok itu?

"T—Tsuna-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kyoko-chan, aku tidak apa-apa—" Tsuna mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menenangkan sahabat kecilnya itu, "—apakah kau tahu kenapa Hayato-senpai—"

"Eh—Hayato-senpai memang berada di kelompok Millefiore Tsuna-kun, setelah penyerangan itu dan juga setelah ia—"

BUM!

Belum sempat Kyoko menyelesaikan perkataannya, saat asap pink langsung menyelimuti sosok Kyoko. Tsuna yang terkejut tampak menunggu asap itu menipis sebelum menemukan sosok Kyoko yang sedang memegang pulpen dan juga tampak kaget dan juga bingung.

"Eh, Tsuna—kenapa aku disini? Seharusnya aku bersama Hana-chan, dan dimana ini—" sosok Kyoko yang berasal dari dunianya tampak menggantikan sosok sebelumnya.

"E—EH! Kenapa Kyoko-chan juga terkirim kemari!"

…

Giotto yang berada di markas tampak keluar dan menuju ke sebuah makam yang berada di dekat makam Tsuna. Tentu saja ia tahu, makam itu adalah makam dari sahabatnya sekaligus tangan kanan dan juga Storm Guardiannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengunjungi makam itu.

Membawa sebuah lily putih dan meletakkannya di atas peti mati milik sahabatnya itu, tersenyum sedih sambil menghela nafas panjang dan juga berat. Rasanya, sampai sekarang ia tidak percaya kalau tangan kanannya itu yang akan tewas terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Walaupun G selalu berkata kalau ia akan sebisa mungkin melindunginya, dan tidak akan membiarkannya tewas terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya—tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak bertengkar denganmu dan keras kepala G…"

…Flash Back…

"Kau harus tenang Giotto—aku tahu kau kesal pada Byakuran yang mempengaruhi Uni, tetapi kau tidak bisa bertindak gegabah!" pria berambut merah yang tidak berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu tampak menahan Giotto saat pria berambut kuning itu mencoba untuk menerobos kearah musuh saat ditengah pertemuan dengan Millefiore—bukan hanya Byakuran yang memperkenalkannya dengan Uni—anak angkatnya yang menjadi salah satu aliansinya, tetapi ia berani menyerang beberapa anak buah Vongola.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang G, ia mempengaruhi Uni—dan Natsuki menghilang setelah ia mencoba untuk bertemu dengan Byakuran!" Giotto menatap G dengan tatapan kesal, dan hampir saja mereka terkena ledakan kecil yang terjadi di dekat mereka kalau G tidak mencoba untuk mendorong Giotto menjauhi tempat itu.

"Dengar Giotto—aku mengerti, karena Hayato juga menghilang. Tetapi kita tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan, Byakuran memiliki Mare Ring yang tidak mungkin bisa diremehkan!"

"Dan kita memiliki Vongola Ring—apakah itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka?" Giotto tampak tidak mau kalah dengan argumen bersama dengan G itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membunuh Byakuran yang sudah membuat kedua anaknya itu menghilang.

"Itulah yang diinginkan oleh Byakuran—ia mengincar Vongola Ringmu untuk mendapatkan Tri Ni Sette!"

"Aku mengerti—" menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan dirinya sebelum ia menatap bayangan Byakuran yang ada di dekat mereka. Dengan segera mengaktifkan HDWD, dan sudah beriap dengan Glovenya. Menyadari mode siaga bosnya, G tampak bersiap mengeluarkan panahnya.

"Fufufu~ Gio-kun, bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja dan memberikan cincin Sky Ring itu padaku—daripada kau melihat sesuatu yang akan membuatmu sangat kecewa~" Byakuran yang seolah tahu kalau Giotto dan juga G berada di tempat itu tampak tersenyum dan sudah bersiap dengan pistol di tangannya. Giotto tampak mencoba untuk muncul—tetapi tentu saja ditahan oleh G.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Natsuki-kun bukan? Aku bisa memberitahukannya, karena hanya kami—Millefiore yang tahu keberadaan mereka dimana…"

Mendengar kata Natsuki, membuat Giotto semakin marah dan mencoba untuk melepaskan pegangan dari G.

"Tidak Giotto, kau tidak boleh sembarangan!" sedikit berbisik, mencoba untuk menenangkan Giotto yang langsung mendorongnya dengan flame milik Giotto hingga terdorong dan pegangannya terlepas, "Ugh—Giotto, kau bodoh!" G melihat Giotto yang langsung terbang mendekat dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Byakuran untuk membawanya keluar dari markas saat itu.

"Aku harus bisa menyusulnya—"

"Kau tahu, yang dilakukan oleh Byakuran-san bukanlah untuk melawan Giotto-san satu-lawan-satu," suara yang tampak muncul tiba-tiba itu membuatnya menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Sosok yang tertutupi oleh bayangan bangunan itu, tetapi G tidak perlu melihat siapa itu—karena ia sudah bisa mengenalinya dari suaranya saja.

"Kau—"

…

"Byakuran, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu sekarang juga kalau kau tidak memberitahukanku dimana Natsuki berada!"

Giotto tampak terbang dengan flamenya, begitu juga dengan Byakuran yang terbang dengan sayap putihnya. Hanya tertawa, Byakuran tampak menatap Giotto dengan tatapan dingin dan senyuman tipis penuh arti.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya—karena belum saatnya kau mengetahuinya," Giotto tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Byakuran, "ah—tetapi tenang saja, Na-chan akan baik-baik saja selama bersama denganku. Daripada itu, apakah kau benar-benar tidak akan menyesal tidak memberikanku begitu saja cincin Vongola itu?"

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan memberikannya…"

"Ah, sayang sekali—itu adalah jawaban yang salah Giotto," Byakuran tampak mengangguk-angguk, menatap kearah Giotto sebelum ia hanya diam seolah menunggu sesuatu, "kupastikan kau akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu Gio-kun~"

BANG!

Bukan Byakuran ataupun Giotto yang membuat suara tembakan itu. Giotto sadar, sumber suara itu berasal dari tempat dimana ia tadi berpisah dengan G. Kecemasan dan juga ketakutan sudah menguasainya—dengan segera ia terbang menuju ke dalam bangunan yang sudah cukup hancur itu.

Byakuran—mengejutkan ia tidak mengejar Giotto sama sekali walaupun kecepatannya saat ini bisa menandingi Giotto.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah peringatan Gio-kun, kalau kau masih tidak setuju memberikannya—kau akan merasakan kehilangan yang lebih menyakitkan…"

…

"G, kau dimana!" Giotto mencoba untuk berlari di dalam ruangan itu, mencari sang sahabat yang tidak tampak dimanapun. Wajahnya tampak pucat, tidak ingin mengikuti HInya yang mengatakan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada G. Ia tidak akan membiarkan G sampai terluka apalagi tewas.

Suara batuk yang tampak seolah tersedak itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu sisi dari bangunan itu. Ia bisa melihat kaki seseorang yang tampak menunjukkan seseorang berada disana. Dan gerakan yang lemah menunjukkan kalau orang itu masih hidup. Saat ia berjalan dan melihat orang itu—tentu ia terkejut saat menemukan kalau yang ada disana adalah G, dalam keadaan terluka parah.

Ia terkena tembakan tepat di dekat dadanya—walaupun tidak mengenai langsung dadanya, darah terus mengalir deras dari tubuhnya.

"G!" segera berjongkok dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan G yang sudah sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup, "be—bertahanlah G, aku akan memanggil bantuan segera!"

"I—itu tidak akan berguna," nafas G tampak memburu sambil menyerengit—ia mencoba untuk tetap sadar dan terus memegangi luka di tubuhnya. Keringat dingin juga tampak membasahi wajahnya dan kesadarannya tampak semakin kabur, "aku akan mati Giotto—itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dipungkiri…"

"Ti—tidak, jangan katakan hal seperti itu G, kau akan selamat aku tahu itu…" tampak merasakan tangan Giotto yang gementar, walaupun tidak tahu pasti dimana posisi Giotto, G tampak menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Giotto.

"Kau selalu menjadi seorang adik kecil untukku—jaga Gokudera dan Hayato oke? Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan Millefiore dengan dan tanpa bantuanku…" terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, Giotto bisa merasakan detak jantung G yang semakin melemah dan samar.

"G, kumohon jangan berbicara lagi—Gokudera masih membutuhkanmu, dan bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya pada Hayato kalau kau tewas…"

"Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi—" tertawa dan mencoba untuk tetap bernafas meskipun susah dan semua tenaganya seakan hanya digunakan untuk bernafas saja, "—aku yakin mereka akan bisa menerimanya—lagipula, menjadi seorang mafia… aku sudah siap untuk mengakhirinya seperti ini…"

Giotto mencoba untuk memeluk kepala G dan mencoba membaringkannya di pelukannya. Air mata tampak jatuh begitu saja dan membasahi wajah G yang bahkan tidak bisa lagi berbicara jelas.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis bukan—" suaranya berbisik, lebih tepatnya ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara. Tangannya mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya, "—bukankah aku sudah berjanji, aku akan melindungimu. Tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain membunuhmu…"

…

"Katakan juga pada si bodoh itu—" menarik Giotto sehingga mendekatinya, mencoba untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Giotto menutup matanya dan menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri G…"

"Giotto—"

…

"Baiklah, tetapi kau harus bertahan—kumohon G…"

"Paman Giotto/ayah!" suara Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak terdengar dari kejauhan. Giotto menoleh keasal suara, menemukan Gokudera dan Tsuna, dan juga Knuckle dan Ryouhei. Dengan Sun Flamenya, mungkin G bisa selamat—yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah membuat G tetap sadar.

"G, Knuckle dan juga Ryouhei sudah ada disini! Kau hanya perlu tetap sadar dan berbicara dengan—" kata-kata Giotto tampak terputus saat melihat G yang matanya sudah tertutup. Dadanya tidak naik turun seperti tadi, membuat matanya terbelalak dan mencoba untuk menepuk pipi G dan membuatnya sadar, "—G? H—Hei, sadarlah G…"

…

"Kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat itu—aku pasti bisa menghentikannya untuk membunuhmu," menautkan kedua tangannya seolah berdoa, menutup matanya dan mengeratkan giginya, "maafkan aku G…"

BUM!

Suara yang tampak tidak asing itu terdengar dari dalam peti mati itu. Giotto tampak terkejut dan mencoba untuk mundur melihat apa yang meledak di dalam peti itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat G melihatnya seperti orang bodoh—seperti saat ia terburu-buru meninggalkannya hanya untuk dipancing oleh Byakuran.

"Aku tidak mengerti—serangan apa tadi," suara yang tampak terdengar bebarengan dengan suara peti yang bergeser, "lalu apa-apaan penutup itu…"

Mata Giotto seolah tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat—saat ia menemukan G yang tampak bergerak dan juga berbicara. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau itu adalah sosok G yang lebih muda daripada yang ada di masanya. G tampak menoleh dan menemukan Giotto yang menatapnya.

"Giotto?"

Mendekat dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher G, tidak mengatakan apapun selain membenamkan kepalanya di bahu G yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

…Sebelumnya…

"Giotto—kau harus melakukan sesuatu!"

G yang tampak berada di ruangan Giotto terlihat panik dan juga tidak tenang. Selain karena Tsuna yang menghilang, bagaimana ia bisa tenang saat melihat anaknya menghilang juga—dan terjadi didepan matanya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan semua itu terjadi lagi—tidak pada Giotto ataupun pada semuanya.

"Kita harus segera menyelidiki apa yang terjadi—mungkin kalau Tsuna penyebabnya sudah diketahui, tetapi kenapa Gokudera juga menghilang—" mengetuk mejanya dengan telunjuk, tampak tidak sabar dan juga cemas dengan keberadaan anaknya itu, "—apakah Gianni dan juga Spanner sudah mengetahui penyebabnya?"

"Tadinya mereka menyimpulkan ada yang salah dengan Juunen Bazooka, tetapi dengan menghilangnya Gokudera, sepertinya mereka harus mencari tahu asal dari serangan itu," Giotto tampak tidak kalah cemas, tetapi ia harus bisa tenang dan mencoba untuk memikirkan semua kemungkinan.

"Kau memanggilku dan Yamamoto, Giotto-dono?"

Suara Ugetsu tampak membuat mereka berdua menoleh untuk menemukan Ugetsu dan juga Yamamoto yang berada di sana sambil tersenyum kearah mereka. Giotto mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Apakah kalian bisa melakukan penyelidikan di reruntuhan markas Bovino? Tanpa diketahui oleh Lampo dan juga Lambo—" Giotto menatap Ugetsu dan juga Yamamoto dengan tatapan serius. Ia tidak ingin Lampo dan juga Lambo mengingat kembali saat markas tempat mereka berada hancur karena serangan mafia lainnya. Makanya ia lebih memilih untuk mengirim Ugetsu dan juga Yamamoto untuk menyelidikinya, "—aku ingin kalian menemukan blue print dari Juunen Bazooka dan membawnaya padaku…"

"Baiklah—kami akan mencoba untuk mencarinya," walaupun tersenyum, Ugetsu tampak menunjukkan tatapan serius dan juga dingin. G tampak hanya berdecak kesal dan melihat sebuah peluru bazooka yang terbang menuju ke ruangan Giotto. Matanya membulat, ia berbalik dan mencoba untuk mendorong Giotto.

"Giotto awas!" berhasil untuk mendorong Giotto kebawah meja kerjanya, tetapi bazooka itu sukses tertembak ke arahnya. Ugetsu dan juga Yamamoto yang tampak terlambat menyadari hal itu, menoleh kearah jendela untuk menemukan dua buah peluru lagi yang menuju kearah mereka.

BUM!

Giotto yang baru saja bangkit tampak mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya—mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, dimana Yamamoto, Ugetsu, dan juga G sudah tidak ada disana.

…

"Sebaiknya kau lihat cara bertarungku dulu Gokudera-kun," Ugetsu tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Gokudera yang berada di belakangnya. Lambo dan juga I-Pin tampak mencoba untuk melindungi Haru, Gokudera sendiri tampak kesal karena terlihat tidak berguna.

"Aku benci saat kau dan juga kakek tua itu menganggapku lemah," Gokudera berdecak kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ugetsu tampak hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepala Gokudera.

"G tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah—ia hanya khawatir kau akan terluka," Gokudera hanya mendengus saat mendengar hal itu. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena perkataan dari Ugetsu itu—sebenarnya ia tahu kenapa ayahnya selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil, "jadi—untuk kali ini biarkan aku menghadapi mereka…"

"Terserah saja—" Gokudera melihat Ugetsu yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak lainnya dan bersiap membukanya. Melempar keatas kotak itu—dan saat akan menangkapnya, tiba-tiba saja asap pink menutupi Ugetsu membuat Gokudera terkejut, begitu juga dengan orang-orang dibelakangnya—Lambo, Haru, dan juga I-Pin.

"Hm?" Ugetsu yang lebih muda 10 tahun lamanya tampak membawa pedang, tetapi tidak sadar akan kotak yang jatuh begitu saja tanpa sempat ditangkap olehnya.

"Hahi? Apa yang terjadi—" menoleh perlahan, menatap horror saat melihat Haru, I-Pin, dan Lambo yang juga berubah.

"Oh—sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini!" Gokudera tampak sangat terkejut dan panik, mencoba untuk berfikir jernih dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Kenapa Ugetsu, Haru, I-Pin, dan Lambo bisa bertukar tempat juga dan kenapa harus disaat seperti ini.

…

"K—Kyoko-chan, kenapa kau—!"

"Huh, dimana ki—" baru saja Kyoko melihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba saja sebuah peluru dengan flame berwarna merah tampak mengincar Tsuna dan juga Kyoko.

"Awas!" dengan segera ia mendorong Kyoko yang berada di depannya, dan serangan itu mengenainya telak.

"H—Huh, darah?" Kyoko melihat darah yang mengotori tangannya—bukan darah dari tubuhnya tetapi darah yang terciprat di tangannya. Menoleh ke depan, saat melihat Tsuna terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, "Tsuna-kun!" berlari dan akan menghampiri Tsuna saat itu. Tetapi, Hayato tampak berdiri dan menghalangi Kyoko untuk lebih dekat pada Tsuna.

"Ha—Hayato-san…"

"Kyoko-san, maaf—aku harus membunuhmu. Kau hanya sedang sial karena berada di saat yang tidak tepat," Kyoko tampak merinding melihat tatapan dingin dari Hayato yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Hayato mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di dalam sakunya, mengacungkannya tepat didepan kepala Kyoko saat itu, "dendamlah pada orang-orang yang tidak bisa melindungimu…"

Baru saja peluru akan ditembakkan dan Kyoko tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja flame sky sudah muncul dan Tsuna bergerak untuk menjauhkan Kyoko dari dekat Hayato saat itu.

"T—Tsuna-kun…"

"Oh, kau tampaknya sudah semakin kuat Tsunayoshi—perubahan HDWDmu meningkat sedikit daripada saat Battle Ring—" Hayato tersenyum dan berbalik untuk melihat Tsuna yang hanya diam membelakanginya. Tangannya dikepalkan sangat kuat, dan ia hanya bisa menurunkan Kyoko tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelum berbalik dan menatap Hayato dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi selama 10 tahun ini—kenapa Hayato-senpai berada di dalam pihak musuh!"

…

"Waktu bisa mengubah segalanya—kau mendengar juga dari Ugetsu-san bukan?" Tsuna tampak menyadari arti dari tatapan sedih yang ditunjukkan Ugetsu saat mengatakan hal itu. Apakah mungkin, Ugetsu juga mengetahui kalau Hayato berada di pihak musuh saat ini?

"Tetapi ini semua—"

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk meladenimu Tsunayoshi—aku akan menghabisimu dengan segera, atau Byakuran-sama akan mengetahui kalau kau masih hidup…"

…

"Ah, Gokudera-kun—ayahmu mencarimu kemana-mana!" Ugetsu yang tampak masih belum sadar kalau bukan berada di masanya tampak sangat senang melihat Gokudera berada di depannya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat G yang sangat cemas dengan keadaan Gokudera.

"Hahi, Gokudera—dimana kita sekarang?"

"Disaat yang seperti ini—kau pasti bercanda, kenapa harus pada saat seperti ini harus berganti?" Gokudera menjadi pucat pasi, dan satu-satunya orang yang sedikit mengetahui pertarungan di masa ini selain musuhnya adalah dia. Ugetsu mungkin kuat, tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Haru, I-Pin, dan juga Lambo.

"Pa—paman, kau harus melindungi Haru, I-Pin, dan juga Lambo! Bawa mereka segera menjauh dari tempat ini!"

"Hm?"

"Hahi?" Haru tampak bingung dengan perkataan Gokudera, begitu juga dengan Ugetsu yang tampak masih mencerna tempat yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Jangan hanya berkata 'hahi' saja perempuan bodoh! Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini dengan segera!" Gokudera tampak mengamuk mendengar kedua jawaban yang benar-benar santai itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh itu!"

"Ah, ini dimana ya?" Ugetsu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan menyadari kalau ia sudah berpindah tempat dari ruangan Giotto menuju ke sebuah tempat yang asing baginya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan—" Gokudera berbalik saat melihat serangan dari Nozaru yang mengarah padanya, "—sial!"

BUM!

Ledakan tampak berada di sekeliling Gokudera, Ugetsu, I-Pin, Haru, dan juga Lambo.

…

"Ke—kenapa senpai, kau tahu bahwa Byakuran adalah orang yang menghancurkan rumah kita bukan? Yang membuat semua ini terjadi—"

"Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa mengikuti Byakuran-sama," Hayato menatap Tsuna tampak mengeratkan giginya, tampak beberapa peluru yang diselimuti oleh storm flame muncul dan akan mengenainya. Dengan segera ia terbang dan mencoba menghindar dari semua peluru yang ada di sana.

"Kecepatanmu cukup mengejutkan—aku tidak pernah ingat 10 tahun yang lalu kau sekuat ini," Hayato mencoba untuk menghindari semua serangan dari Tsuna, walaupun beberapa kali tampak serangan darinya ditangkis ataupun di balikkan padanya atau dihisap menggunakan Zero Point Breakthough Reverse Edition, "saatnya aku sedikit lebih serius…"

Membuka sebuah box yang ada di tangan kanannya, kali ini tidak langsung memunculkan sesuatu—tetapi saat Tsuna akan menyerangnya tepat di depan Hayato, ia tersenyum dingin dan menatap Tsuna.

"Kau masih jauh lebih lemah dari dirimu di masa ini—terlebih seranganmu itu terlihat ragu mengenaiku, Tsunayoshi—" saat Tsuna sadar, sebuah panah dengan storm flame sudah menusuk bahunya hingga tembus.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko tampak menatap horror saat tubuh Tsuna terjatuh begitu saja dan tergeletak seakan tidak sadarkan diri. Hayato tampak hanya diam dan menatap Tsuna—tidak ada pergerakan dari mereka berdua saat itu.

…

Di tempat lain—sangat dekat dengan tempat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya bertempur, tampak seseorang sedang menerima telpon sambil berjalan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku mengerti—" suaranya yang tampak lebih tegas dan juga tetap sama seperti dulu tampaknya sudah cukup bisa dikenali siapa pemilik suara itu, "—kau selalu merepotkan, tidak perlu kau ingatkan itu…"

…

"Hn—aku akan mengatasi musuh yang ada di sini," menutup handphonenya dan melihat beberapa suara ledakan yang terjadi di dalam dan diluar gedung. Seseorang tampak berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Yang mana yang kau pilih?"

"Sepertinya—melawan para Sin Squad itu lebih menarik, untuk kali ini—kuserahkan Black Spell padamu," dan dengan segera ia bergerak menuju ke dalam gedung dan pria lainnya tampak bergerak menuju ketempat Gokudera, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo, dan juga Ugetsu.

…

"Kau tidak bisa menyerangku lagi Tsunayoshi?"

"A—aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu senpai," Tsuna tampak mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan mencoba untuk bangkit walaupun darah tampak mengalir dari bahunya yang terluka karena Flame Arrow itu. Tatapannya tampak sedih dan juga sakit, bukan karena luka itu, tetapi karena kenyataan kalau yang ia hadapi adalah Hayato—seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, "aku benar-benar tidak bisa—"

…

"Kalau begitu—matilah kau disini sekali lagi, Tsunayoshi…" sebuah pistol tampak teracung tepat di depan kepalanya. Tsuna tidak bergerak, tidak menatap Hayato yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia hanya menunduk dan membiarkan rambutnya jatuh begitu saja. Saat pelatuk akan ditarik, sesuatu tampak menahan gerakannya—dan membuat peluru yang tertembak itu meleset hanya beberapa centi dari tubuh Tsuna.

Belum sempat lagi merespon apa yang terjadi—tubuh Hayato langsung terbanting ke samping, dan membuatnya menjauh baik dari Kyoko maupun Tsuna. Tsuna yang mendengar benturan itu terkejut dan menoleh kearah siluet sosok yang ia kenal saat itu sedang membelakanginya.

"Bangun herbivore—" sosok itu menoleh dari sudut bahunya, dan ia bisa melihat mata biru pucat milik pria itu yang menatap tajam kearahnya, "—bukan saatnya untuk merengek pada musuh…"

"Pa—paman Alaude?"

…

"Sial—aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan I-Pin saja," Gokudera yang memegang tubuh I-Pin dan mencoba melindunginya saat serangan terjadi. Dengan segera bangkit dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Ugetsu, Haru, dan juga Lambo. Terkejut—saat menemukan Haru dan juga Lambo yang tampak dilindungi oleh Ugetsu, _'p—paman Ugetsu bisa langsung melindunginya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi disini? Benar-benar Rain Guardian Vongola…'_

"Heh, ada apa? Apakah hanya segini saja kemampuan Rain Guardian Vongola?"

"Sial—aku harus bisa menahan mereka," Gokudera mengeluarkan beberapa dinamit yang sudah berada di sela jarinya.

"Hah—kau fikir bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan dinamit itu?" Nozaru tampak tertawa dan mendengus melihat Gokudera yang seketika itu berhenti dan berdecak kesal.

'_Ia benar—aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan senjata itu hanya dengan dinamit ini,' _mengeluarkan box weapon dan melihat cincin Vongola di tangannya.

'_Bayangkan apa yang menjadi tekadmu Gokudera-kun…'_

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya paman—karena sampai kapanpun, aku selalu memiliki tekad yang kuat!" Gokudera melihat kearah cincin Storm miliknya, menggenggam tangannya untuk mengeluarkan flame yang dikatakan oleh Ugetsu di masa itu, _'aku harus mengubahnya menjadi flame…'_

Dan beberapa saat kemudian flame berwarna merah tampak menyelubungi cincin yang digunakan oleh Gokudera. Sosok yang tampak akan mendekati mereka itu tampak berhenti dan menatap cincin Gokudera.

"Oh, tidak kusangka akan berhasil—"

…

"Kau tidak ingin bertarung dengannya?" Tsuna tampak menatap Alaude yang berasal dari masa ini, tampak tidak berbeda dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu namun hanya tubuhnya yang tampak lebih tegap dan nada suaranya yang semakin mendingin, "jangan bercanda—kau sudah menjadi Omnivore dimata Kyouya dan ini jawaban dari semua yang disimpulkan Kyouya?"

"Te—tetapi aku, kenapa harus aku yang bertarung dengan Hayato-senpai?"

"Fikirkan saja—apa yang membuatmu harus bertarung dengan mereka," berbalik dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan dingin tepat di depannya, "apa yang membuatmu harus bertarung dengannya…"

…

"A—aku," Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk berfikir jawaban dari pertanyaan Alaude, "—aku harus melindungi teman-temanku dan keluargaku…" flame yang tadi tampak meredup kini semakin membesar. Cincin yang diletakkan menjadi liontion kalung itu tampak diselubungi juga oleh flame berwarna orange, "meskipun itu—harus kubayar dengan nyawaku…"

Alaude yang menatap itu tampak hanya diam dan senyuman samar terlihat di wajahnya saat itu. Kyoko yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan tampak sedikit membelalakkan matanya—sifat Tsuna tampak sangat berbeda dari yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Hayato yang tampak menoleh dan menemukan semua itu tampak membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba untuk menyerang Tsuna kembali.

"Ada yang berbeda—"

"Ada apa senpai, apakah kau ingin menghentikan pertarungan ini?" Tsuna menatap Hayato yang tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum senyuman dingin tampak di wajahnya.

"Menurutmu begitu? Tetapi tidak mungkin aku menghentikannya Tsunayoshi—" mengeluarkan box lainnya, memasukkan cincin yang sudah dialiri oleh flame ke dalam lubang kotak itu. Kali ini dua buah lempengan dengan flame storm tampak muncul dan mendekati Tsuna. Dengan segera Tsuna bergerak menghindar tetapi senjata itu tampak mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

"Jadi—ia mendeteksi flame milikku?"

"Begitulah, kau tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun—mereka akan menyerap flame besar yang kau keluarkan, dan kecepatan mereka akan bertambah hingga akhirnya mencapai 1.5 kecepatan dari sang target. Kau tidak akan bisa menghindarinya Tsunayoshi…" Hayato tampak hanya diam dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari cara—dan bergerak menuju ke arah Hayato berharap ketiga benda itu mengenainya.

"Percuma Tsunayoshi—" menutup matanya, dan tiga benda itu tampak berbelok saat berada di depan Hayato, "benda ini tidak akan mungkin mengenai sang pemilik. Sudah kukatakan tidak akan ada cara untuk menghindarinya…"

…

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berhenti untuk mengindar—" menghentikan gerakannya, mencoba untuk berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan ketiga benda itu.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna. Tetapi dengan segera Alaude menghentikan gerakan Kyoko dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan—ia bisa menangkap benda itu…" Alaude, Hayato, dan juga Kyoko tampak menatap Tsuna yang jaraknya semakin dekat dengan ketiga benda itu. Dengan cepat—Tsuna menyelimuti ketiga benda yang terbang kearahnya itu dengan sky flame dan membekukan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi—ia bisa menghentikan dark slicer?"

"Aneh sekali—" bergerak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya, "—aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan…"

…

"I—ini," Gokudera melihat flame berwarna merah yang tampak keluar dari cincin Vongola miliknya, "—dying will flame…"

"Itu flame yang sama dengan kami bukan?" Nozaru tampak menatap Gokudera begitu juga dengan Tazaru yang ada di sebelahnya. Tazaru sendiri tampak menatap cincin yang dikenakan oleh Gokudera—seolah ia mengetahui dan menyadari cincin itu. Tiba-tiba saja suara dari handphone milik Tazaru terdengar, dan segera diangkat oleh pria itu.

Beberapa saat tanpa ada serangan atau apapun, Nozaru menatap kearah Tazaru yang tampak menutup handphonenya.

"Ada apa aniki?"

"Sepertinya akan kuberikan mereka untuk kau lawan sendiri Nozaru—ia ingin berbicara denganku sekarang," menghela nafas dan menatap Nozaru yang tampak mengangkat bahunya dan tidak perduli.

"Tenang saja, aku sendiri bisa mengalahkan mereka semua—"

"La—lalu yang harus kulakukan adalah memasukkannya ke dalam kotak ini," tampak ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, saat ia mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat ia membuka kotak itu, sebuah serangan yang tidak ia duga menuju ke arahnya, "—wha!"

DHUAR!

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu Gokudera?" suara dan juga siluet yang terbentuk diantara asap itu membuat Gokudera membelalakkan matanya. Menemukan sosok pria berambut hitam dengan sebuah plester menempel di hidungnya.

"Pa—paman Knuckle?"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Giotto, benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat untuk bertukar masa ya—" tertawa ringan, Gokudera bisa melihat bagaimana sifat Knuckle yang sedikit tenang saat dibandingkan dengan 10 tahun sebelumnya, "—kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan flame itu. Dan sudah mengerti bagaimana cara memakainya, lalu apa yang kau ragukan?"

"Hm? Siapa lagi dia?" Nozaru melihat kearah Knuckle yang sedang berbicara dengan Gokudera. Sementara Tazaru sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui seseorang.

'_Be—benar, aku tidak boleh ragu—'_ menatap box itu dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya, "aku tidak boleh memikirkan apapun—mau setan atau apapun yang akan keluar, aku yakin bisa menggunakannya untuk mengalahkannya!"

Memasukkan cincin itu kedalam lubang yang ada di kotak itu, saat kotak terbuka—sebuah benda berbentuk moncong pistol dan kepala tengkorak sudah berada di tangan kirinya.

"A—apa ini! Tengkorak?"

"Oh, jadi itu yang disebut senjata baru milik Gokudera?" Knuckle tampak sangat tertarik melihat senjata yang ada di tangan Gokudera.

"Jadi selama ini ia menyimpan senjata itu—aku harus segera menyerangnya sebelum sesuatu keluar dari benda itu!" dengan segera menerjang kearah Knuckle dan juga Gokudera. Gokudera yang tampak panik mencoba untuk melihat senjata barunya.

"O—Oi, paman apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda ini?"

"Jujur, Gokudera di masa ini tidak mengatakan apapun tentang benda itu—" tertawa lepas, membuat Gokudera berfikir apakah Knuckle tertular oleh Ugetsu atau Yamamoto 10 tahun ini hingga menjadi santai seperti itu, "—kau harus mencari tahu sendiri Gokudera!"

Knuckle mencoba untuk menghalangi serangan dari Nozaru yang sepertinya lebih mengincar Gokudera daripada Knuckle.

"A—apa yang harus kulakukan," Gokudera melihat sebuah tulisan yang muncul diatas kepala tengkorak benda itu, "be—berikan peluru? Tetapi aku tidak menggunakan pistol!"

"Matilah—" Nozaru yang bisa melepaskan diri dari Knuckle tampak bersiap berada di depan Gokudera dan akan mengibaskan sabitnya.

"Gokudera!"

"Bisakah aku menggunakannya!" Gokudera mencoba untuk menodongkan benda itu kearah Nozaru yang ada di depannya. Dan saat itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah flame seolah meledak dan mengenai Nozaru yang ada di depannya. Menatap Nozaru yang tampak terdorong sedikit, asap tampak mengepul di sekeliling mereka.

"Be—benda ini menembakkan sesuatu…"

"Apa-apaan itu? Tidak sakit sama sekali," Nozaru yang sedikit terkejut tampak melihat tubuhnya dan tidak ada apapun yang terluka.

"Geh—tidak ada efek sama sekali?"

"Kau sedikit mengejutkanku bocah—tetapi—" saat ia akan bergerak kearah Gokudera, tampak ia yang semula terbang tidak bisa bergerak bahkan akan jatuh. Saat melihat kebawah, flame merah yang menyelimuti kakinya tampak menghilang, "—gaah! Beraninya kau melakukan itu dengan tampang yang tidak berubah seperti orang bodoh! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"A—apakah hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan!" Gokudera melihat kearah senjatanya lagi, dan kali ini terlihat tulisan lain yang ada di sana, "—gunakan dinamit?"

"Saatnya untuk mati—bocah…"

"Be—benar juga, aku hanya memikirkan cara di masa ini tanpa memikirkannya untuk menggabungkan benda ini dengan senjataku," Gokudera masih fokus pada senjatanya meskipun Nozaru sudah berada di dekatnya. Dan saat sabit itu tampak akan mengenainya, Gokudera meletakkan salah satu dinamitnya dan mengarahkannya pada Nozaru, "makan ini—" menembakkan flame itu lagi hingga terjadi ledakan sungguhan yang saat ini sudah bisa melukai Nozaru.

…

"Kau tidak akan sadar betapa kuatnya dirimu sekarang Tsunayoshi—" Hayato tampak menatap kearah Tsuna yang masih mengaktifkan flamenya dan menatap dingin kearah Hayato. Kakinya tampak beku karena flame milik Tsuna—yang bertujuan untuk membuatnya tidak kabur dari tempat itu, "—tetapi kau masih jauh lebih lemah daripada dirimu di masa ini…"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi sekarang, Hayato-senpai?"

"Untuk sementara, aku akan mundur—" sebuah kabut berwarna indigo tampak muncul, sebelum sosok yang sangat Tsuna kenal itu muncul di samping Hayato, "—kau datang terlalu lama Rokudo…"

"Kufufu~ kukira kau bisa mengatasinya dengan baik Hayato~" Rokudo menatap kearah Tsuna dan baru menyadari kalau Tsuna yang seharusnya sudah tewas berada disana, dan usianya 10 tahun lebih muda dari yang ia kenal di masa ini, "oya—pantas saja kau tampak kewalahan menghadapinya…"

"Jangan banyak bicara—kita harus melaporkan semua ini pada Byakuran-sama," dengan menggunakan ilusi nyatanya, Rokudo tampak melepaskan es itu dari kaki Hayato membuatnya bisa bergerak kembali, "lebih baik kita pergi saja…"

"Tu—tunggu! Apakah kau fikir aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua pergi—" Tsuna akan menyerang mereka berdua saat Alaude mencoba untuk menghentikan gerakannya, "—pa, paman Alaude?"

…

"Tidak dengan luka seperti ini—" Alaude menatap dingin Tsuna yang tangannya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Bahkan di saat tubuh Tsuna prima, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua.

"Kufufu~ baiklah kalau kau ingin kita pergi—"

"Tunggu! Ke—kenapa," Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya shock di zaman ini sejak pertama ia terkirim ke masa ini. Baik Rokudo maupun Hayato tampak berhenti namun tidak berbalik ataupun merespon perkataan Tsuna, "ka—kalian tahu bukan, Millefiore adalah kelompok yang menghancurkan markas Vongola. Membunuh paman G dan juga Yamamoto—kenapa kau masih mengikuti kelompok yang membunuh ayahmu senpai!"

…

"Kau salah Tsunayoshi—" kali ini Hayato tampak menoleh dan melihat Tsuna dari sudut bahunya, menatapnya dengan dingin, "—bukan Byakuran-sama yang membunuh ayahku…"

"Eh?"

"Aku—yang membunuhnya, dengan tanganku sendiri…"

…To Be Continue…

Cio : *uhuk* another cliff—or not?

Kozu : Sok inggris aja sensei =="

Cio : biarin :p dan yay! Buat Hayato yang jujur bilang kalau dia yang bunuh G! Dan yep, makanya pas di flash back G keliatan kaget pas denger suara orang sebelum dia ditembak x3

Ah thanks for Felicia & Zhao Gui Xian 4 the review X3

I don't know why other people didn't review this story u.u; because OTF gets 11 review for 2 days *tears drop*

Felicia : Untuk alasan, silahkan ikuti jalan cerita sampai chap pertengahan XD

Zhao Gui Xian : Makasih buat nemuin Typonya XD dan jawaban sama seperti diatas :3


End file.
